


1000 Paper Cranes

by HaraBitchesa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: narito_kami, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaraBitchesa/pseuds/HaraBitchesa
Summary: Flipped AU - Highschool palang ay may gusto na si Baekhyun sa basketball player na si Chanyeol, ang crush ng bayan, ngunit binabalewala lang sya palagi nito. Natapos ang highschool ay sumuko si Baekhyun at nagsimula ng college na may panibagong crush na si Sehun. Simula nang magkaroon ng panibagong gusto si Baekhyun ay ngayon palang sya hinahanap-hanap ni Chanyeol.





	1. 1000 Paper Cranes (1/3)

**Author's Note:**

> First time ko sumali sa fanfic fest, so sana po magustuhan ng prompter and readers :) I really tried my best, though alam ko naman na marami pa pwedeng ma-improve. Anyway, thanks a lot sa NaritoKami mods, and sa mga mumshies ko na sina Alex (Sharmz) at Gabbie (Rainabels) dahil bentang-benta sa inyo ang mga jokes ko na bentang-benta rin naman kay Mama HAHAHAHA CHERET thanks sa ideas and sa support ^^

[1st day, 1st semester]

 

Kakasikat palang ng araw at wala pang gaanong tao sa campus. Mabibilang pa sa sampung daliri sa kamay ni Baekhyun kung ilang tao – na lahat ay hindi niya kilala – ang nakasalubong niya sa state university kung saan niya pipiliting maka-graduate on time within five years. Malinaw naman ang goals niya sa buhay. Ang tanging gusto niya lang naman ay matulungan ang Mama niyang mag-isa siyang pinalaki simula ng sumakabilang-buhay na ang Papa niya ten years ago. Bago tuluyang hanapin ang classroom niya para sa una niyang subject ay tinignan muna niya ang kanyang cellphone para i-check kung anong oras na. _Maaga pa, Baekhyun. Sobrang aga pa. ‘Wag kang OA._ Napangiti nalang siya nang makita ang malabong scanned copy ng family picture nila na siya ring screensaver niya.

Hindi naman siya nahirapang hanapin ang room nila. _R301._ Katulad ng inaasahan niya, dahil nga sobrang aga pa, nakapatay pa ang ilaw sa mga classrooms. Hawak-hawak ang door knob, tumingkayad siya ng kaunti para masilip sa salamin sa pinto ang classroom ng unang klase niya. Mukhang wala pa namang tao sa loob kaya pumasok na si Baekhyun. Laking gulat nalang niya ng may lalaking nakasuot ng hoodie ang tumingala mula sa pagkakatungo nito sa arm chair kung saan siya natutulog.

Napakamot sa ulo si Baekhyun, “Sorry. Nagising yata kita.”

Humikab at nag-inat naman ang kausap niya. Hindi maaninag ni Baekhyun ang mukha ng lalaki dahil sa mga nakapatay na ilaw. Tinanggal nito ang hoodie at inayos ang kanyang nagulong buhok. Mistulang gumanti naman ang lalaki ng tapatan niya ng flashlight ng kanyang cellphone si Baekhyun na siya namang ikinagulat nito. “Akala ko si Manong Guard.”

“Ha?”, pagtataka ni Baekhyun habang kinukusot ang mga mata niyang nasilaw ng flashlight. Umupo na rin siya, one seat apart sa kausap niya.

“Pinagbawalan kasi akong buksan yung aircon kanina kasi sobrang aga pa. Akala ko nahuli na ako.” Sagot ng kausap na sinundan ng mahinang tawa.

Napalingon si Baekhyun sa likod para tignan ang aircon unit. Matapos ay tinignan naman niya ang lalaki na nagbabasa ng messages sa cellphone niya. Mula sa bluish na ilaw ng cellphone ay naaninag ni Baekhyun kung gaano kagwapo ang kausap. _Tangina, bagong gising pero ganyan ka-fresh ang mukha?_

Napansin naman ng lalaki na tinitignan siya ng taong gumising sa kanya. Lumingon siya at nagpakilala. “Sehun Oh. Mechanical Engineering.” Nakapatay man ang mga ilaw at tanging ang liwanag mula sa cellphone ni Sehun lamang ang umaaninag sa mukha nito, alam ni Baekhyun na nakangiti ang kausap.

Inabot naman ni Baekhyun ang kamay ng kausap for a hand shake, “Baekhyun Byun. Industrial Engineering.”

Bumalik na sa pagbabasa ng phone si Sehun. Mga ilang minuto rin silang nanahimik nang biglang lumipat sa tabi ni Baekhyun si Sehun.

“Pwede bang tumabi sayo? ‘Wag kang mag-alala. ‘Di naman ako nangangagat.” Sabi ni Sehun.

Kahit na malamig ang binubugang hangin ng aircon ay parang pinagpawisan si Baekhyun. Ang luwag-luwag ng classroom pero wala naman nang irereklamo pa si Baekhyun. “Wala na rin naman akong choice. Nakaupo ka na eh.”

“Hindi ba dapat baliktad? Dapat ako yung nagsusungit, ako yung bagong gising eh.” Biro ni Sehun.

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun, “Hindi naman kita sinusungitan. Mabait ako, promise.”

“Okay lang naman sayo kung patay yung mga ilaw diba?”

 _Mas okay sana na nakabukas para makita ko na ng mas malinaw ang mukha mo._ “Okay lang naman. Walang kaso kung patay yung mga ilaw. Magliliwanag na rin naman.”

Dahil nga sobrang aga pa bago magsimula ang klase nila sa Rizal, nagkakuwentuhan at nagkagaanan na ng loob ang dalawang estudyante sa loob ng classroom. Likas naman na madaldal si Baekhyun kaya walang kaso sa kanya ang makipagkuwentuhan sa bagong classmate. Siya namang opposite ni Sehun, na wala sa nature ang pagiging extrovert. _But there’s something about this Baekhyun that’s so familiar and interesting that he found himself talking nonstop._

Hindi na rin masamang magkausap sila ni Sehun. After all, wala naman talagang kilala si Baekhyun sa school na ito. Sehun’s company will be good. Knowing that they come from the same engineering department, and marami silang classes together, it would really be nice kung magiging magkaibigan sila. _Bonus na rin siguro yung gwapo siya._

Sa loob ng one hour and fifteen minutes, halos naikwento na ni Baekhyun ang life story niya kay Sehun. Mula sa family background niya, hanggang sa kung bakit dito sa school niya napiling mag-aral ng course na gusto niya, at kung bakit ang aga niyang pumasok sa first day; name it, wala ka ng hihilingin pang mas magandang introduction. Hindi rin naman nagpahuli si Sehun. Marami-rami rin siyang naikwento sa kausap. Alam niya sa sarili niyang hindi siya madaling mag-open up sa ibang tao but he really just finds Baekhyun so endearing. Hindi na nila napansin na binuksan na ang ilaw sa loob ng classroom at may iba na ring students ang pumasok. Their conversation just went on and on. There was an instant connection between them that both were not sure as to which part of their conversation it began. Nakakahiya mang aminin sa sarili niya pero sa tingin ni Baekhyun… _Sehun is really something else_. Mabilis, oo. Nahiya naman ang 3 minutes waiting time na pagluto ng instant noodles, pero ganun naman ang sparks diba? Hindi na niya maalala sa sobrang tagal nung huli siyang nakaramdam ng ganitong sparks, pero ibang kwento ‘yun. Bagong kwento si Sehun. Bagong simula.

“May nakaupo ba dito?” Naputol ang pakikipag-usap niya kay Sehun nang marinig ang pamilyar na boses. Dahan-dahan siyang tumingala para tignan kung sino ang nagtanong, pero hindi na kailangan dahil kilalang-kilala ni Baekhyun kung sino ito.

Biglang tumayo si Sehun at nakipag-high five sa taong nagtanong kay Baekhyun. “Chanyeol Park! Dito ka rin pala mag-aaral? You should’ve told me, bro.”

Umupo na sa tabi ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at bumalik na rin sa kabilang side si Sehun. “Magkakilala kayo?”, nanlalaking-matang tanong ni Baekhyun kay Sehun. Unti-unti nang gumuguho ang mundo ni Baekhyun, pero naalala niya na hindi siya dapat ganito ka-OA. Pero bakit ba sa dinami-dami ng rooms at ng classes sa university, bakit dito pa? _Hindi ka dapat magpa-apekto sa kanya, Baek. Chill._

Tumango ito at sinabing “Oo. Basketball.” Napansin naman nito na hindi makapaniwala ang kausap, na siya namang ipinagtaka niya. “Kayo? Magkakilala rin kayo ni Chanyeol?”

Hindi na naghintayan pa ang dalawa, kahit hindi nagpapansinan, at sabay na sumagot. “Magkapitbahay kami.”

 

 

_***Paper Crane #1***_

 

_April 4, 2007_

_Sparks! Ito na ba yung sinasabi nilang sparks? Yung lagi ko nalang napapanood sa TV, tsaka nababasa sa mga pocket books ng mga pinsan ko? Naranasan ko na rin yung sparks! At dahil sa sparks na ‘to, sisimulan ko nang gumawa ng 1000 paper cranes para matupad ang wish ko na maging kami ng bago kong crush! Matagal-tagal pa bago ako maka-1000 pero okay lang kung matutupad naman ang wish ko!_

_Habang hinihintay ko si Manong Magtataho kaninang umaga, may dumaang pick-up truck at tumigil sa bahay na katapat ng sa amin. Tama nga ang sabi ni Mama, may bagong lipat sa tapat. May bago kaming kapitbahay._

_Pumunta ako para tumulong sa kanila. ‘Yun kasi sabi sa akin ni Papa nung buhay pa siya. Dapat daw akong maging matulungin na bata. Kaya kinulbit ko yung batang nakatayo sa tapat ng truck. Tinanong ko yung pangalan niya pagkatapos kong magpakilala. Chanyeol Park. Hindi siya ngumingiti at mukha siyang masungit, pero cute siya. Sobrang cute! Pero mas cute ako, kaya bagay kami. Lalo na yung malalaki niyang tainga na parang sa daga. Nakakatawa yung tainga niya pero syempre hindi ako tumawa kasi baka lalo siyang mainis. Tutulungan ko sana siya sa binubuhat niyang kahon kaso sabi niya tumabi nalang daw ako at hindi niya daw kailangan ang tulong ko. Pero okay lang yun! Baka ayaw niya lang akong mahirapan, tsaka mukhang magaan naman yung binubuhat niya. Ang mahalaga naman nahawakan ko kahit saglit yung kamay niya. Ayun yung sparks! Ang saya ng sparks! Tama yung mga napanood ko sa TV at mga nabasa ko sa pocket books! Eksaktong-eksakto! Parang kuryente pero nakakakiliti at nakakakilig. Sparks!_

_Pagkatapos nilang maghakot ng gamit, hinintay ko lumabas si Chanyeol sa bahay nila. Pero hapon na hindi pa rin siya lumabas. Baka nahihiya siya sa akin, mabait naman ako. Tsaka kaibigan na niya ako kaya okay lang na maghintay ako ng matagal. Buti nalang nung hapunan na, naisipan ni Mama na magluto ng sinigang at bigyan ang pamilya nila Chanyeol. Pinapasok nila kami sa bahay nila, medyo magulo pa pero pwede na. Sabi ko nga sa Papa ni Chanyeol kung kailangan nila ng tulong sa pag-aayos, pwede akong tumulong. Wala pa naman kaming pasok sa school. At narinig ko rin pala na magkumare na yung tawagan ng Mama ko at Mama ni Chanyeol, at sa school din namin papasok si Chanyeol. Magkaklase kami sa Grade 5! Excited na tuloy akong magpasukan!_

_\- BBH_

_***_

 

 

[17th week, 1st semester]

 

 

Nakapag-adjust na si Baekhyun bilang isang freshman sa college. Sa pananaw niya, ibang-iba talaga ang high school as compared sa university. Maraming mga nagbago kagaya ng mas flexible na schedule, hindi masyadong strict na mga professors, mas free na environment, at mas open-minded at mga mature na tao. Mayroon din namang mga pagkakapareho tulad ng sandamakmak na requirements sa acads at mga minor subjects na nagfi-feeling major.

“Sinong groupmates mo ‘dun sa binigay na final requirement ni Ma’am?”, tanong ng bago niyang kaibigan at classmate sa Rizal na si Kyungsoo.

“Si Sehun tsaka si Chanyeol.” Sagot niya. Obvious naman na sila ang magkakagrupo kaya hindi niya sigurado kung anong point ni Kyungsoo. Wala rin siyang choice dahil simula ng magsimula ang sem, sa bawat subject na magkakaklase silang tatlo, palagi nalang siyang napag-gigitnaan ng dalawa sa upuan. Wala namang seating arrangement sa college unlike nung high school, pero para bang meron sa kaso nilang tatlo. Chanyeol sa kanan, Baekhyun sa gitna, Sehun sa kaliwa.

Tinanaw ni Baekhyun mula sa kinauupuan niya ang dalawa niyang groupmates na nakita niyang nabili ng shake sa iisang stall sa cafeteria. Napag-usapan kasi ng buong barkada na magkita-kita habang break para pag-usapan ang final project nila sa Rizal kung saan kailangan nilang bisitahin ang isa sa mga lugar na connected sa pambansang bayani at gawan ito ng report.

Matapos ubusin ang kinakaing fishballs ay sumabat naman ang boyfriend ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin. “Hala? Pwede bang tatluhan?”

Piningot naman ni Kyungsoo ang tainga ng kasintahan. “Hindi ka kasi nakikinig, panay ka Twitter sa Rizal. Oo! Pwedeng tatluhan. Bakit? May gusto ka pa bang isama bukod sa akin? Ha?”

Gumanti naman si Jongin at pinisil ang cheeks ni Kyungsoo. “Syempre ikaw lang! Tsaka hindi rin naman tayo pwedeng mag-tatluhan kasi malamang, ang partner ni Jongdae ay si Minseok…”

Tapos si Kris naman tsaka si Tao, na lagi nalang nawawala at ‘di na nasama sa atin simula nung maging sila nung high school pa tayo. Never ko pa ngang nakita ang dalawang ‘yun bukod sa klase natin sa Rizal. Laging nagtatago. Fishy.” Pagdugsong naman ni Kyungsoo.

Oo na. Sila na ang masaya. Sila na ang pinagpala. Si Baekhyun na ang single. “Pwede bang tigil-tigilan niyo na ‘yang landian nyo? Nakakaumay.”

Tumawa naman sina Kyungsoo at Jongin, na lalong kinaasar ng kaibigan nila. Tuluyan naman siyang inalaska ni Kyungsoo “’Wag ka na kasing bitter, Baek. Dalawang ilog nga naghihintay sayo na pamangkaan mo. Pipili ka nalang kung saan ka sasagwan, ‘wag kang magmaganda. Ganda ka?”

Alam naman ni Baekhyun na sina Sehun at Chanyeol ang tinutukoy ng kaibigan. Hindi na nakahirit pa si Baekhyun nang sumingit sa usapan ang kababata niyang si Jongdae, hila-hila ang boyfriend nitong si Minseok na naging kabarkada rin nila dahil kakilala ito ni Sehun at Chanyeol dahil sa basketball. _Small world._

“Basta kay Chanyeol ako. Witness ako kung paano nagsimula ang love story nila simula pa nung mga bata pa kami. Hindi papatalo ang manok ko.”

Tumayo naman si Jongin, mistulang nakikipag-debate. “Sehun kami! Bihira lang ma-fall tropa namin kaya dapat ‘di mo na sinasayang ang chance. Wala ‘yang niligawan nung nasa high school pa kami kahit na maraming nakapilang girls, boys, baklas and tomboys. You won’t regret it, bro.”

Minsan lang magsalita si Minseok, kaya naman napatahimik sila ng tanungin niya si Baekhyun. “Based sa mga kwento sa akin ni Jongdae, patay na patay ka kay Chanyeol simula nung mga bata pa kayo. Pero ano bang nangyari? Ano bang pinag-awayan niyo? Bakit parang ‘di mo na siya pinapansin ngayon? Buntot ng buntot tuloy sa inyo ni Sehun.”

“Eh kasi nga si Sehun na ang gusto niya, tapos gusto rin naman siya ni Sehun. Pampagulo lang naman si Chanyeol, ‘di tuloy makaporma ng ayos yung tropa ko…” Sabat ni Jongin, pero napatigil ito sa pagsasalita nang kurutin sa tagiliran ni Kyungsoo.

Nape-pressure si Baekhyun dahil lahat ng attention ng mga kaibigan ay nasa kanya na hindi na niya maubos ang kinakain niyang fried noodles. _Tonight with Boy Abunda? The Buzz?_ Nagtataka siya kung paanong ang usapan tungkol sa project nila sa Rizal ay napunta sa existing-but-irrelevant love life niya. Wala talagang nakakaalam kung anong nangyari sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol, kung bakit bigla nalang nagbago ang pagtingin niya sa taong naging crush niya for almost _seven long years_. Kahit si Jongdae na best friend niya at lagi niyang pinagkukuwentuhan ng mga ganap with Chanyeol, hindi alam ang nag-iisang scenario na nagpabago ng lahat. Tanging ang mga papel kung saan niya sinusulat ang lahat ng kabaliwan niya kay Chanyeol bago niya ito tiklupin para maging origami at isabit sa paper crane mobile sa kwarto niya ang nakakaalam ng buong kwento. Buti nalang lahat ‘yun pinasunog na niya sa Mama niya nung summer bago mag-college. Tanging siya at si Chanyeol nalang ang nakakaalam ng mga detalye, at mukha namang wala ni isa sa kanilang dalawa ang handang magkuwento sa barkada nila.

Bago pa man mag-explain si Baekhyun, na hindi naman sigurado kung anong gagawing palusot, ay lumapit si Sehun sa mga nagkukumpulang kaibigan dala ang isang mango shake at ibinigay kay Baekhyun. Nakangiti niyang inalok si Baekhyun, “Sorry kung natagalan. Ano na palang napag-usapan niyo about dun sa final requirement sa Rizal? Saan niyo napiling pumunta? Calamba? Intramuros?”

Aabutin na sana ni Baekhyun ang mango shake na ibinigay ni Sehun nang dumating si Chanyeol dala ang isang strawberry shake, na favorite ni Baekhyun. “Favorite mo ‘to diba?”

 _Ito na naman silang dalawa._ Simula ng unang araw na napag-gitnaan si Baekhyun nina Chanyeol at Sehun sa klase nila sa Rizal, palagi nalang siyang naiipit sa dalawang nag-uumpugang bato. Aminado naman si Baekhyun na dati niyang crush si Chanyeol - _emphasis on “dati”_ – at hindi rin naman lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat na nagkakamabutihan sila ni Sehun ever since nagkakilala sila, pero para bang laging nagpapaligsahan ang dalawa sa lahat ng bagay na connected sa kanya. Hindi na rin naman niya sila masisisi dahil nature na nila ang pagiging competitive given na basketball players sila, _pero hindi naman kasi ako bola na pag-aagawan niyo bago i-shoot_.

Klaro naman ang lahat kahit na nasa pagitan ng “Actions speak louder than words” at “Never assume unless otherwise stated” ang status nila ni Sehun, pero ang ipinagtataka ni Baekhyun ay ang mga kakaibang ikinikilos ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya ganito dati kaya lalong naguguluhan si Baekhyun. Matapos mangyari ang mga nangyari, bakit biglang parang sinususyo siya ng kapitbahay? Hindi naman niya kayang ipagtabuyan si Chanyeol dahil sa tingin naman niya ay naka-move on na siya sa pinag-awayan nilang dalawa at sa feelings niya rito mula nung mga bata pa sila. As much as possible, nililimitahan lang ni Baekhyun ang interactions kay Chanyeol para na rin hindi na ungkatin pa ng mga kabarkada ang past nila. _Yes, may past kami. Hindi nga lang naging happy ending._

Para walang gulo, kinuha nalang pareho ni Baekhyun ang drinks na inaalok sa kanya, bahala na kung ano mang effect nito sa digestive system niya. Buti nalang at oras na para sa susunod nilang klase. _Hindi naman siguro ako ija-judge ng mga kaklase namin kung dalawang drinks ang dadalhin ko sa loob ng classroom, diba? Tsaka nauuhaw na rin naman talaga ako._

 

 

_***Paper Crane #57***_

 

_June 21, 2007_

_Dalawang linggo na simula ng magsimula ang classes namin. Palagi pa rin kaming sabay pumasok ni Chanyeol sa school kasi iisang tricycle lang naman ang kinuha ng Mama ko at ng Mama niya para maging service naming dalawa. Mas tipid daw kasi kung hati sa bayad. Kaso hanggang ngayon, kada nalang liliko na sa kanto ng subdivision ang service namin, papatigilin ni Chanyeol si Manong Driver para lumipat sa backride. Pinagbawalan naman siya ng Mama niya na sumakay sa likod pero sabi niya sa akin ‘wag daw akong magsumbong. Kaya hindi ko siya sinusumbong. Ayaw niya ba akong katabi? Mabango naman yung shampoo, baby cologne, at polbo na ginagamit ko araw-araw pero parang ayaw niya akong katabi. Gusto kong mainis pero baka hanggang ngayon nahihiya pa talaga si Chanyeol sa akin. Sobrang mahiyain ni Chanyeol pagdating sa akin. Hindi na niya ako hinihintay makababa ng tricycle at tumatakbo na siya papasok ng classroom. Ang aga-aga pa naman pero parang lagi siyang mahuhuli sa flag ceremony. Sa first row ako nakaupo tapos sa third row naman si Chanyeol kasi matangkad siya, pero kapag hindi pa nagsisimula ang class lagi akong tumatabi sa kanya habang nagbabasa naman siya ng lessons namin. Nung una nga pinapaalis niya pa ako sa tabi niya kasi lagi nalang sinisimulan ni Jongdae at ng mga kaklase namin ang pagkanta ng “Chanyeol, Baekhyun, sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Naasar pa si Chanyeol nung una pero nasanay na naman siya. Dapat lang masanay na talaga siya para alam ng lahat na ako lang ang crush ni Chanyeol, tsaka crush ko rin naman siya kaya okay lang. Crush lang naman eh. Crush is paghanga. Pero sana magkalakas na ng loob si Chanyeol na i-level up yung pagka-crush niya sa akin kasi ako ready na ako matagal na. Siya lang naman hinihintay ko eh. Handa na ba siya? Sayang naman kung hindi pa siya handa. Married pa naman daw kami sabi nung FLAMES ng mga pangalan namin._

_-BBH_

_***_

 

 

[18th week, 1st semester]

 

Bago pa man sila sumabak sa final exams, tumungo na sa kani-kanilang itinerary ang buong barkada. May kanya-kanyang assignment ang bawat grupo at balak na lamang nilang magpalitan ng reports para naman makumpleto ang final project nila sa Rizal. Nagbunutan sila para fair sa lahat at ang grupo nila Baekhyun, Sehun at Chanyeol ang nakapili sa pinakamalayong destination kaya maaga pa lamang ay umalis na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa kanila dahil mahaba-haba pa ang byahe nila pa-Calamba. Buti nalang at Sunday ngayon at walang pasok ang Papa ni Chanyeol kaya naman pwede niyang hiramin ang sasakyan nito.

Halata sa mga mata ni Baekhyun na kulang pa siya sa tulog dahil nag-advance review na siya kagabi para sa mga exams nila sa Monday. Pinatay nito ang aircon sa loob ng sasakyan para hindi siya lalong antukin sa byahe.

“Nilalamig ka ba?”, tanong ni Chanyeol sa katabi. Itinigil muna nito ang sasakyan upang tanggalin ang suot niyang jacket at inalok kay Baekhyun. Umiling lamang si Baekhyun. “Sige na, suotin mo na. ‘Di ko rin naman magagamit ‘yan mamaya kasi malamang mainit na.”

Kinuha nalang ni Baekhyun ang jacket at ikinumot sa sarili niya, wala rin naman siyang ganang makipagtalo ng ganitong kaaga. Medyo nilalamig na rin naman talaga siya kaya hindi na siya nag-inarte. “Thanks.”

Nag-drive na ulit si Chanyeol. “Pasensya na pala kung pinilit ka ni Mama na sa akin na sumabay. Alam mo naman ‘yun kapag gusto, ipipilit talaga. Tapos nag-agree pa si Tita.” Ngumiti si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, pero nakasilip lang ito sa bintana ng sasakyan. “Okay lang.”

“Kay Sehun ka dapat sasabay diba?”, nag-aalangang tanong ni Chanyeol.

Hindi pa rin siya tinitignan ni Baekhyun, “Oo, pero nasabihan ko na siya kagabi na sa’yo na ako sasabay.”

“Anong sabi niya?”

“Okay lang daw. Mag-ingat daw tayo sa byahe.”

“Hindi ka niya pinagbawalan?”, sinubukan ni Chanyeol na biruin ang katabi ngunit hikab lang ang unang isinagot ni Baekhyun.

“Bakit naman niya ako pagbabawalan?”, tanong ni Baekhyun.

Nag-dalawang isip muna si Chanyeol kung dapat ba niyang ituloy ang usapan na ‘to, pero gusto niya rin kasi talagang malaman. “Hindi ba… kayo na?”

Lumingon si Baekhyun mula sa pagkakasilip niya sa bintana para tignan ang kausap. Buti na lamang at naka-focus ang mga mata ni Chanyeol sa daan, dahil hindi siya sure kung anong reaction ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi…”, mahinang tugon ni Baekhyun.

“Ahhhh…” Nakahinga ng maluwag si Chanyeol.

“Hindi _pa_ kami.”

Magkahalong tuwa at inis ang naramdaman ni Chanyeol nang marinig ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Tuwa dahil hindi pa nakukuha ni Sehun si Baekhyun, na may pag-asa pa siyang itama ang mga mali niya. At inis naman dahil sa tila ba malaking pag-asa na binibigay ni Baekhyun kay Sehun, na siya naman ipinagkakait niya kay Chanyeol.

Sa tipid ng mga sagot ni Baekhyun, alam ni Chanyeol na wala ito sa mood makipag-usap. Nung una, naninibago pa siya dahil simula’t sapul lagi nalang siyang sinusundan at kinukulit ng madaldal at nakakairita niyang kapitbahay. Minsan nga nung mga bata pa sila ay hiniling nalang niyang mapagod o kaya naman ay maputol ang dila ni Baekhyun, o kaya naman kahit simpleng maubusan siya ng laway, ngunit hindi ito nangyari. Gustuhin man niyang paalisin si Baekhyun sa maraming pagkakataon, alam niyang hindi niya kayang gawin ‘yun dahil una, papagalitan siya ng Mama niya, at pangalawa, ayaw niya rin namang makasakit ng damdamin ng iba, kahit na sobrang kulit pa ni Baekhyun. Sa pagkakataong ito, na-realize ni Chanyeol na may mga bagay pala talaga na hahanap-hanapin mo rin kung bigla itong mawawala. Napangiti nalang si Chanyeol. Sa isip niya ay tinatawanan niya ang sarili niya dahil, kahit mukhang imposible, gusto niyang bumalik ang dating makulit na Baekhyun.

Nakatulog na si Baekhyun sa haba ng byahe nila at narating na nila ang bayan ng Calamba. Nakahanap na ng parking area si Chanyeol bago niya gisingin ang katabi.

“Baek, andito na tayo.” Ngunit hindi pa rin siya nagigising.

Inabot ni Chanyeol ang seatbelt ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahan itong tinanggal. First time malapit ni Chanyeol ng ganitong kalapit kay Baekhyun. Hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili na titigan ang maamong mukha ng kababatang pilit niyang iniiwasan dati, na ngayo’y napagtanto niya na hindi niya pala talaga natitigan ng masinsinan ang mukha nito noon pa man. Kung pwede lang na manatili nalang sila ng ganito, ganitong kalapit sa isa’t isa, kahit na ang layu-layo na ng loob nito sa kanya, ay makukuntento na si Chanyeol.

Wala man sa mga plano niya ay dahan-dahan niyang hinaplos ang mukha ni Baekhyun, at mahinang bumulong na “Gising na, Baekhyun. Nandito na tayo.”

Sa haplos ng kamay sa kanyang pisngi ay marahan nang iminulat ni Baekhyun ang kanyang mga mata. Ikinabigla nito ang pagkakalapit ng mga mukha nila ni Chanyeol kaya walang anu-ano’y naitulak niya ito ng bahagya. Hindi na rin naman ikinagulat ni Chanyeol na ganoon ang naging reaksyon ni Baekhyun, ngunit sigurado siya na bago pa man lumabas ng sasakyan si Baekhyun ay nakita niyang medyo namumula ang mga pisngi nito. Napansin nalang ni Chanyeol na siya’y napangiti, kahit na hindi naman siya sigurado kung pareho pa rin ba ng nararamdaman ang kababata katulad ng dati, o sadyang namumula lang ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun dahil sa lamig.

“Nasa UST na raw sila Kris at Tao, at nakarating na rin sa Ateneo sina Jongdae at Minseok.” Sabi ni Sehun nang lumapit ito sa dalawa.

Nag-inat pa ng kaunti si Baekhyun bago nya itanong, “Eh sila Kyungsoo at Jongin?” Napansin ni Sehun na magulo ang buhok ni Baekhyun kaya inayos niya ito.

“Nabiyahe palang pa-Intramuros. Na-late daw ng gising si Jongin eh. Tumawag kanina sa akin si Kyungsoo.” Sagot naman ni Chanyeol, pilit na itinatago ang inis niya nang mapansin kung gaano na kakumportable si Baekhyun sa mga gestures ni Sehun.

Hindi na nag-aksaya ng panahon ang tatlong magkakagrupo at tumungo na sila sa ancestral house ni Gat Jose Rizal sa bayan ng Calamba. Sakto naman na wala masyadong gaanong turista at may natyempuhan pa silang tour guide kaya naman nagpatulong na sila sa mga detalye para sa kanilang report. Si Baekhyun ang nagtatanong sa tour guide, si Sehun ang kumukuha ng mga litrato, at si Chanyeol naman ang naatasan na kumuha ng video para sa documentation. Sa dami ng kwento ng kabataan at ng pamilya ni Rizal, magtatanghalian na ng matapos nilang libutin ang bawat sulok ng bahay at ang hardin nito. Matapos nilang magpasalamat sa tour guide ay dumeretso na ang kanilang grupo sa isang malapit na coffee shop kung saan nila napagdesisyunang kumain at tapusin na rin ang kanilang report.

Hindi na namalayan ng tatlo na lumipas na ang mahabang oras at inabot na sila ng hapon sa pag-gawa ng report at paghihintay na maisend ng mga kabarkada ang iba pang icocompile na mga files. Laking pasasalamat ni Chanyeol na busy sila sa kanya-kanyang mga tasks at mga laptop at naiwasan ang awkward na atmosphere kapag hindi siya pinapansin ni Baekhyun, o kaya naman ay kapag parang nasa sariling mundo ang dalawa niyang group mates at naiiwan siya sa ere. Medyo nagsisi rin siya na inako niya ang video documentation dahil solo flight niya itong ine-edit, hindi katulad ni Sehun na tinutulungan si Baekhyun sa pictures na aakma sa text ng report nila.

“Tapos ka na ba diyan sa video?”, nabigla si Chanyeol ng tanungin siya ni Baekhyun. Ngumiti siya bago sumagot, dahil sa pagkakatanda niya, nung nasa sasakyan pa sila nung huli siyang kinausap nito. _Palagi nalang kasing si Sehun._

“Nire-render ko pa eh. 34% pa lang.”

“Mukhang matatagalan pa tayo dito ah. Sayo rin ba isesend nila Kyungsoo at Jongin yung report nila? Sila nalang kasi yung hinihintay natin.”, tanong naman ni Sehun. Tumango lang si Chanyeol.

Nakatanggap naman ng text si Baekhyun galing kay Jongdae at ipinabasa sa mga kagrupo.

 

_To: Baekhyun_

_From: Jongdae_

_Nasa Calamba pa ba kayo? If nandyan pa kayo, daan naman kayo sa plaza ng Calamba. May giant banga dun na pwedeng pumasok sa loob, nakita ko sa internet. Isama niyo na rin sa report niyo para may background tayo about sa birthplace ni Rizal. Thanks, besh!_

 

“Chanyeol, you won’t mind naman if mauna na kami ni Baekhyun sa plaza diba? Nire-render mo pa naman ‘yang video eh tsaka hinihintay mo pa yung report nila Kyungsoo at Jongin.” Tanong ni Sehun.

Masama ang kutob ni Chanyeol sa tono ng pananalita ni Sehun. Alam naman niyang hindi nito papabayaan si Baekhyun, pero hindi siya papayag na umalis silang dalawa ng sila lang. Tinignan lang nito si Sehun.

Napansin naman ni Baekhyun ang tension na namumuo sa dalawang kagrupo. “It’s not a bad idea na mauna na kami ni Sehun. Gagabihin tayo kung hihintayin pa nating matapos ‘yan.”

Hindi na rin napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya. “ _So iiwan mo ako?_ Iiwan niyo ako? Kaninang-kanina ko pa napapansin na parang kayong dalawa lang ang magkagrupo ah.”

“Chill, bro. May kanya-kanya tayong tasks ah. Pinili mo ‘yang video kaya panindigan mo.” Sagot naman ni Sehun na nag-iinit na rin ang ulo.

Hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Sehun, tinignan ito sa mata para sabihing ‘wag nang patulan si Chanyeol. Nang sa tingin niya ay kumalma na rin si Sehun, kinausap niya si Chanyeol. “Hindi naman ‘yun ang point ko, Chanyeol. Gusto ko nalang talagang matapos ‘to at makauwi tayo ng maaga. Walang issue dito na iniiwan ka namin sa ere ni Sehun, okay? And I apologize kung ‘yun ‘yung napansin mo. We’re sorry. Pwede ka namang sumunod sa plaza pag tapos na ‘yang video at nareceive mo na ‘yung report, diba?”

Kalmadong-kalmado sa pakikipag-usap si Baekhyun na siya naming ikinahiya ni Chanyeol ang pagtaas niya ng boses kanina. Hindi na nito nagawa pang kausapin si Baekhyun at tumango nalang. “Sorry rin. Sige na, susunod nalang ako.”

Nang makaalis ang dalawa, pakiramdam ni Chanyeol na talunan na naman siya. Hindi siya sanay na natatalo siya sa lahat ng bagay, pero parang sa simula palang, ipinananlo na ni Baekhyun si Sehun. Kung anu-anong thoughts ang pumapasok sa isipan ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood niya na pagbuksan ng pinto ni Sehun si Baekhyun at maglakad papalayo ang dalawa niyang kagrupo. _Bakit ba kasi ang tagal nitong video?_

 

 

 

“Lakarin nalang natin, Baek. Malapit lang naman pala eh.” Alok ni Sehun sa kasama, habang pinapakita ang route sa screen ng Google Maps.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun. Sa tagal-tagal ng iniupo niya sa coffee shop, magandang exercise na rin ang paglalakad. “Pero wait, hindi ba nagmamadali tayo? Para maaga tayong makauwi? May kotse ka namang dala.”

Ngumiti lang si Sehun at umiling. “Wag na. Tsaka para masolo rin kita. Ang hirap kumilos pag nandyan si Chanyeol eh. Parang laging may bakod sa paligid mo kahit wala naman.”

Madalas pa ring ikinagugulat ni Baekhyun kung gaano ka-straightforward si Sehun, at hindi pa rin siya sanay kapag bumabanat siya ng mga ganito. Natawa nalang si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng kausap, “Ako? Babakuran ni Chanyeol? Nagpapatawa ka ba?”

Alam ni Sehun na defensive lang talaga si Baekhyun, pero hindi naman siya ganoong ka-dense para hindi mapansin ang mga ikinikilos ni Chanyeol. Tumingin nalang siya sa malayo para itago ang inis na nararamdaman niya kay Chanyeol. Ayaw naman niyang ipakita kay Baekhyun na naaapektuhan siya ng panghaharang ni Chanyeol kasi as much as possible, he would want to eliminate Chanyeol from the equation. Oo, mahirap na kaibigan mo pa yung karibal mo, pero kagaya rin ni Chanyeol, ayaw ni Sehun na matalo – lalo na kung si Baekhyun ang pinag-uusapan.

“Pagpasensiyahan mo na si Chanyeol ha. I mean, I’ve known him for the longest time, and I can say na madali talaga siyang mairita sa mga bagay-bagay.” Tugon ni Baekhyun nang mapansin na nanahimik ang kausap, habang inaalala ang mapakaraming times na pinalagpas niyang pansinin na naiinis na si Chanyeol sa kanya noong mga bata pa sila.

“You don’t have to apologize on his part. Alam ko namang madalas kang nahihirapan sa aming dalawa, and we should be the one apologizing sa sakit ng ulo na dulot namin. Hindi mo rin naman kami masisisi…”

Umiling naman si Baekhyun, “No, you don’t have to apologize din naman. May pinagsamahan na naman tayong dalawa, diba? Tsaka kami rin naman ni Chanyeol…”

Hindi pa man natatapos si Baekhyun sa pagsasalita ay sumingit na si Sehun. “’Yun na nga ‘yung kaso eh. May pinagsamahan na kayo. Matagal mo na siyang kilala. Ako… ngayun-ngayon lang? Kaya lalo akong nahihirapang ipakita sayo yung worth ko. Para kasing ang lumalabas, ako pa yung sumisingit sa kwento niyo.”

This time, hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung matatawa pa rin ba siya sa mga sinasabi ni Sehun dahil seryoso na ang expression nito. May laman na yung mga salita niya, may kung anong bigat. Hindi naman kagaya ng iba nilang kaibigan si Sehun na kaya niyang iwasan ang mga topics na ganito.

“Wala namang ‘kami’ to begin with.” Maingat na sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Pero may feelings ka pa rin sa kanya…”

Hindi tanong ‘yung sinabi ni Sehun pero gustong depensahan ni Baekhyun ang kanyang sarili. Ngunit bago pa man makapagsalita si Baekhyun, nabigla na lamang siya ng hawakan ng kanang kamay ni Sehun ang kaliwang kamay niya.

‘Di alintana ang mga taong nakikimasid sa kanilang mga magkadaupang-palad habang naglalakad, sinabi ni Sehun na “Basta Baekhyun, hindi kita bibitawan hangga’t hindi nalalagpasan ng feelings mo sa akin ‘yung feelings mo para kay Chanyeol.”

Hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang naghahalong kalituhan at saya. Maging siya man ay naguguluhan na sa kanyang mga nararamdaman, pinili na lamang niyang sulitin ang moment na kasama niya si Sehun. Tulad nga ng sinabi ni Sehun, hindi naman masama na siya na muna, at wag na muna si Chanyeol ang patakbuhin niya sa kanyang isipan. Hindi na rin namalayan ng dalawa na narating na nila ang famous landmark ng Calamba.

Binitawan ni Sehun ang kamay ni Baekhyun para iadjust ang settings ng camera na dala nya. “Baek, tayo ka dun.”

Ikinagulat naman ni Baekhyun ang biglaang pag-utos ni Sehun na tumayo siya sa harap ng malaking banga sa plaza. Kaunti man ang mga tao sa paligid ay nahihiya pa rin si Baekhyun. “Wait, bakit ako? Diba dapat yung banga yung kuhanan mo ng picture?”

Ngumiti naman si Sehun, at napangiti rin pabalik si Baekhyun, “Sige na. Please?”

Sumunod na rin naman si Baekhyun, at hindi rin naman siya makakahindi kay Sehun. _Si Sehun pa ba?_ Tumayo at ngumiti lang siya sa spot na tinuro ni Sehun, at ngumiti sa harap ng camera. Tinignan ni Sehun ang mga litratong kinuha niya at siya naman ang napangiti. “Perfect.”

“Ha?”, tanong ni Baekhyun dahil hindi nya masyadong narinig ang sinabi ng kasama.

Nabaling ang tingin ni Sehun sa litrato papunta kay Baekhyun na nakatayo malayo sa kanya. Kahit na mas malapit sa paningin niya ang camerang hawak niya, mas maganda pa rin yung mismong Baekhyun na nasa harap niya. Hindi niya ipagpapalit ang view na ‘to sa kahit na ano pang magagandang litrato na pwedeng ma-capture ng camera niya.

Walang anu-ano’y lumapit siya kay Baekhyun at hinawakan ulit ang kanyang kamay. “Tara sa loob.”

“Wait, okay na ba yung pictures? ‘Wag ‘yan ‘yung gamitin natin sa project ha. Patingin nga.” Pagpupumilit ni Baekhyun, pero nagpadala pa rin siya sa paghila sa kanya ni Sehun.

“It’s perfectly fine. _You’re perfectly fine_.” Sagot ni Sehun.

Nang marating na nila ang loob ng higanteng banga, iniharap ni Sehun sa kanya si Baekhyun at niyakap ito ng mahigpit. Nabigla naman si Baekhyun sa sudden gesture ni Sehun, pero parang instinct na rin nya ang nagsabi na yakapin rin ng mahigpit si Sehun. Lagi man silang magkasama ay ngayon palang naging ganitong kaliit ang distansiya sa kanilang dalawa, at mukha namang walang kaso ‘yun para sa kanila.

“I know, Baek… na saglit palang tayong magkakilala…” bulong ni Sehun habang yakap-yakap niya ang taong pinakamahalaga ngayon sa buhay niya.

“Sandali lang. Anong meron?” pagtataka ni Baekhyun, ngunit hindi rin niya mapigilan na mapangiti.

“Sshhh. Mamaya ka na magtanong. Hear me out, please.” Sabi ni Sehun habang marahan niyang ginulo ang buhok sa likod ng ulo ni Baekhyun. Tumango lang si Baekhyun.

“Eighteen weeks. Mabilis, oo, aaminin ko. Kahit ako hindi ko rin ineexpect, pero iba ka, Baekhyun.” Panimulang muli ni Sehun.

Wala nang balak pang magsalita si Baekhyun. Hindi na rin naman niya alam kung ano pang mga sasabihin dahil ngayon lang niya narinig maging ganitong kaseryoso si Sehun sa tuwing nag-uusap sila. Gusto niyang pakinggan ang bawat salitang lalabas sa bibig ni Sehun, dahil ngayon palang niya yata maririnig ang mga ito sa buong buhay niya.

Kumalas si Sehun mula sa pagkakayakap nilang dalawa, at nang magkaharap na ang kanilang mga mata ay umakyat ang mga kamay ni Sehun papunta sa magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun. “I don’t know if I’ve said this enough through my actions, but I’m gonna say this now, just to make it clear…”

Matagal silang nagkatitigan, kahit na hindi masyadong maliwanag sa loob ng malaking banga kung saan hindi sila mahuhusgahan ng kahit na sinuman. Matagal bago magpatuloy si Sehun sa sinasabi niya, ngunit tila alam na ng dalawa ang mga susunod na salitang bibigkasin, na tila ba ay hindi na kailangan pa dahil unti-unti nang lumalapit ang mga labi nila sa isa’t isa.

“You don’t have to say it back now… but I want you to know that I love you, Baekhyun.” Bulong ni Sehun bago niya ilapat ang kanyang labi sa labi ni Baekhyun.

It was an honest-to-goodness innocent kiss, and it was far from what Baekhyun was imagining how his first kiss would be. It’s not that it’s a bad thing, it’s just that… this is Sehun – ‘yung taong hindi niya rin ine-expect na makaka-connect niya with this kind of affection. The perfect Oh Sehun that everyone dreams about, who dreams about him, an average college guy trying to just get by. He was more than glad to have felt Sehun’s soft lips on his, at tulad nga ng sinabi niya kanina, hindi naman niya kailangan ng affirmation from him. This is their thing – and both are satisfied kung ano mang meron sila ngayon. No complications, just the two of them.

 

 

 

Nakatulala lang sa kisame si Chanyeol habang nakahilata siya sa kanyang kama. Hindi pa rin maalis sa isip niya ang image na gumulantang sa buo niyang pagkatao nang halikan ni Sehun si Baekhyun. Kung paanong ang mga kamay ni Sehun ay nasa magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun, na tila ba wala siyang balak pakawalan ito; at kung paanong ang mga kamay naman ni Baekhyun ay nasa dibdib ni Sehun, marahil ay pinakikiramdaman kung pareho ba ng tinitibok ang mga puso nila. At kahit na ayaw niyang aminin, sa tingin ni Chanyeol, oo, pareho nilang mahal ang isa’t isa. Wala man siyang balak sauluhin ang mga detalye, ay tila ba tinatraydor siya ng nararamdaman niya. All this time, akala niya ay gusto niya lang ulit mapalapit si Baekhyun sa kanya, na bumalik ang lahat sa dati – pero mukhang malabo nang mangyari ‘yun, lalo na ngayon. _Lalo na ngayon dahil may Sehun na siya._

May kumatok sa pinto ng kwarto niya. “Anak, nandyan si Baekhyun sa baba. May sasabihin daw sa’yo.”

Agad namang tumayo si Chanyeol at marahang bumaba sa hagdan ng bahay nila, kahit na gusto na niyang tumakbo pababa. Nasa pintuan lang si Baekhyun, at sa pagkakakilala niya rito, alam niyang kahit anong pilit ng Mama niya na papasukin si Baekhyun ay hindi ito papasok sa bahay nila. Hindi katulad ng dati na kahit hindi imbitado, sa halos araw-araw, ay walang pakundangang pumapasok si Baekhyun sa kanila.

Paglapit ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, ay nakita nito na hinihintay siya ni Sehun na nakasandal sa kotse niya na nakapark sa tapat ng bahay nila. Nang magkasalubong ang kanilang mga tingin, sumaludo lang sila sa isa’t isa – gesture nilang magkakaibigan – kahit na hindi na sila sigurado kung magkaibigan pa bang matatawag ang samahan nilang dalawa.

Inunahan na ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun magsalita, “Nauna na ako umuwi kasi akala ko umalis na rin kayo, kaya hindi na ako nakadaan sa plaza.”

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung dapat ba siyang ngumiti, dahil obviously, iniwan na naman nila si Chanyeol sa ere. He knows that Chanyeol hates that feeling, and siya rin naman, ayaw niyang may tao siyang nakakaligtaan, that’s why he’s feeling guilty.

Sinubukan pa rin nyang ngumiti, yung ngiting alam ni Chanyeol, “Hinatid naman ako ni Sehun.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Maikling sagot ni Chanyeol, at tinignan niya ulit si Sehun, na busy na sa pagbabasa ng kung ano man sa phone niya.

Inabot ni Baekhyun ang jacket na hiniram niya kay Chanyeol kanina, “Salamat nga pala dito, and naisend ko na pala yung compilation ng reports natin para mabasa mo na rin.

Hindi masyadong naintindihan ni Chanyeol ang mga sinabi ng kausap dahil nakatitig lang ito sa mga labi ni Baekhyun. May kung ano bang nagsasabi sa kanya na hilahin ito papasok ng kanilang bahay, kargahin ang magaan na katawan ng kababata at iakyat sa kwarto niya, i-lock ang pinto para hindi makapasok si Sehun, at halikan din ang mistulang malalambot na mga labi ni Baekhyun. Ngunit kung gagawin ito ni Chanyeol, malamang ay tuluyan ng magalit sa kanya si Baekhyun, at ‘yun ang pinakaayaw niyang mangyari, kaya wag na lang – at mukha rin namang wala siyang lakas ng loob. Ngayong gabi, oo, talunan si Chanyeol.

“Ayaw mo bang kunin? Sige, lalabhan ko muna.” Nawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang hindi mag-react si Chanyeol.

Mabilis naman ang reflex ni Chanyeol at sinubukang kunin ang jacket niya, but his hands made its way to touch Baekhyun’s small ones. “Hindi… Hindi… Okay lang… Kahit wag mo nang labhan.”, sabay ng napakalaki niyang ngiti.

Agad namang inalis ni Baekhyun ang mga kamay niya, na siya namang ikinalungkot ni Chanyeol, though he’s kind of expecting that response rin naman. _Wala namang masamang umasa, diba?_ Sa isip ni Chanyeol ay tinatawanan niya ang kanyang sarili since the tables have been turned sa pagitan nila ni Baekhyun. Kung dati, siya ang hinahabul-habol ni Baekhyun. But now, it’s as if he’s begging for the other’s attention.

The atmosphere was awkward, kaya nagsalita na si Chanyeol, “Ahmm. Thanks.” Napakamot nalang siya sa kanyang ulo dahil may kung anong hiya siyang naramdaman, and that’s a rare thing for a confident person like him.

Natuwa naman si Chanyeol nang ngumiti pabalik si Baekhyun, this time, sa tingin niya ay mas genuine. “No problem.”

Patuloy pa rin sa pagkamot ng ulo si Chanyeol, dahil hindi na niya alam kung ano pang pwedeng sabihin just to keep this conversation going. Para bang ang tagal-tagal na nilang hindi nagkausap ni Baekhyun, just to think na ilang meters away lang ang bahay nila sa isa’t isa, at magkatapat pa ang bintana ng mga kwarto nilang dalawa.

“So… papasok na ako sa loob. Ingat ka pauwi.” Mahiyang paalala ni Chanyeol.

Natawa naman ng bahagya si Baekhyun, “Wag kang OA. Tatawid lang ako ng kalsada makakauwi na ako.”

At that moment, gustong kurutin ni Chanyeol ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun dahil sobrang cute nito. Pero syempre, hindi niya ginawa dahil alam naman niya ang magiging reaction nito. “Sabi ko nga.”

Dahan-dahan ng isinara ni Chanyeol ang pintuan nila ng tawagin ulit siya ni Baekhyun.

“Yes?”

Hindi makatingin sa mga mata niya si Baekhyun, at rinig niya ang kaba sa boses nito. “Ahmmm. Ano… Ahhh… Good luck sa exam bukas.”

This time, hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili at inabot ng kanyang kamay ang ulo ni Baekhyun para guluhin ng bahagya ang buhok nito. “Ako pa ba? Di ka ba bilib sa akin?”

_Sobrang bilib ko nga sayo dati, diba?_

Nang ma-realize ni Chanyeol na nabigla si Baekhyun sa gesture niya ay agad nitong sinabi na “Good luck din sayo bukas. Good night!”, at pinagsarahan na niya ng pinto ang kababata.

 

 

_***Paper Crane #743***_

 

_October 25, 2011_

 

_Pwede bang mamatay na lang?_

_Wala na. Finish na. Talo ka na, Baek. Panalo na si Irene Bae. Ano nga ba namang panama mo sa isang diyosa, kung aliping sagigilid ka lang? Ano bang binatbat mo sa napaka-perfect at napakabait at walang kapintas-pintas na nilalang? Wala kang laban sa kanya kasi kahit anong paligo mo sa sarili mo, sa lahat ng bagay, siya pa rin ang lamang._

_Naalala ko tuloy yung unang araw na tumuntong ang malilinis na mga talampakan ni Irene sa school namin. Parang nabigyan niya ng buhay ang lahat, dahil lahat nahumaling sa ganda niya. Oo, maganda naman kasi talaga siya, wag tayong plastic. And by lahat, pati si Chanyeol. Samantalang ako, buong buhay ko, si Chanyeol ang mundo ko. Napasakit, pakshet!_

_Okay naman ang lahat mula first year hanggang third year, para bang naging extension lang ng elementary days namin ang high school. Andiyan pa rin naman yung mangilan-ngilan naming kaklase nung elem na tuloy pa rin kaming inaasar ni Chanyeol, pero syempre, dahil nga teenagers na kami ay minsan ako na nagsasabi sa kanila na itigil na dahil parang naaalibadbaran na sa akin si Chanyeol. Muntik na nga kaming mag-FO ni Jongdae, ang promotor ng pang-aasar at self-declared leader ng ChanBaek love team (na obviously, kahit masakit, ay hindi naman nag-exist, OO NA TANGGAP KO NA, OKAY??? IRENE BAE, SA’YO NA ANG KORONA, SA’YO NA SI CHANYEOL, SA’YO NA ANG LAHAT! PATI ETONG UNIFORM KO KUNIN MO NA RIN HIYANG-HIYA NAMAN AKO SA’YO)_

_Masaya naman ang lahat, pero simula ng pumasok si Irene sa eksena noong fourth year na kami, para bang naging extra nalang ako kay Chanyeol. Ano pa nga bang hihilingin sa isang high school setting? Ang star basketball player slash MVP ng school, ay nahulog ang loob at na-in love sa mahinhin at mala-Maria Clara na crush ng bayan. Nagsimula naman ang lahat ng chismis tungkol sa kanilang dalawa nang ipagkampanya ni Chanyeol si Irene nung tumakbo itong Vice President ng supreme student government. Dun ko lang din nakitang sobrang pursigido si Chanyeol sa tanang buhay namin na magkasama, pero binalewala ko lang yun’ KASI NGA TANGA AKO. TANGANG-TANGA AKO KAY CHANYEOL. OKAY BAEKHYUN ANG TANGA MO PARA SAAN PA YUNG MGA MEDALS MO NUNG ELEMENTARY KUNG NABOBOBO KA RIN LANG NAMAN KAY CHANYEOL PERO KASI MAHAL KO SIYA, MAMA HUHUHUHUHU AYOKO NA PERO WAIT SIGE PA PO HUHUHUHUHU. Samantalang ako, kahit ipagdikit man lang ng mga flyers na pinrint ng Mama niya at Mama ko, ni hindi nagawa ni Chanyeol. Pero okay lang yun sa akin, nanalo pa rin akong PRO kahit na walang tulong niya, sa daldal ko ba namang ‘to? At syempre nanalo rin si Irene. Grand slam pa nga eh, sinabi ko naman kasi kay Jongdae na wala siyang panama, tigas din kasi ng ulo. Anyway, that’s not the point. Mabait naman talaga si Irene dahil nakakasama ko siya sa mga school projects, kaya ang hirap sa part ko na magalit sa kanya. PERO MUMSH BAKIT KASI SI CHANYEOL PAAAA??? KUNIN MO NA ANG LAHAT SA AKIN WAG LANG SI CHANYEOL KO. Kasi in the first place, hindi naman talaga kasalanan ni Irene na pinanganak siyang maganda at nahumaling si Chanyeol sa kanya. PERO ANG SAKIT-SAKIT PA DIN???_

_Lalong umugong ang mga bali-balita nang palitan ni Chanyeol ang prof pic nya sa FB ng picture ni Irene, at nang si Chanyeol naman ang ginawang cover photo ng dyosa. Kahit walang confirmation na naganap, alam ko at ng buong school na silang dalawa na. Masakit, oo. Inexpect ko na din naman, hindi naman ako ganoong katanga. Pero wala nang mas sasakit pa sa nakita ko kanina nung pauwi ako kanina. Bakit pa kasi sa likod ako ng school dumaan? Nakita ko lang naman na naglalampungan sina Chanyeol at Irene. Halos mamatay ako sa inggit, ako kasi dapat ‘yun eh! Pero wala nalang akong nagawa kanina kundi ang dumaan sa main gate, kahit na pigil na pigil na ako sa pag-iyak. Putangina ang sakit-sakit kasi talaga. Buti nalang wala pa si Mama sa bahay nung pag-uwi ko kaya nakahagulgol pa ako ng matiwasay at nailabas ko na ang lahat ng sakit (kahit naman masakit pa rin hanggang ngayon) habang naka-continuous play ang Someday ni kumareng Nina._

_Inabangan ko kanina habang nakadungaw sa bintana kung umuwi na ba si Chanyeol. Nung nakita ko na siyang naglalakad palapit sa bahay nila, bumaba kaagad ako para kausapin siya. Ewan ko ba, siguro talaga hindi talaga ako nag-iisip kapag si Chanyeol na yung laman ng utak ko. Na-confront ko talaga siya, kahit wala naman akong karapatang magtanong kasi wala namang kami, pero gusto ko na kasing maliwanagan kung anong meron sa kanila ni Irene, as if hindi pa sapat yung nakita ko sila kanina sa likod ng school. So tinanong ko siya kung sila na ba ni Irene. “Ano ba sa tingin mo?” ANO BANG KLASENG SAGOT ‘YAN DIBA? So sabi ko sa kanya na oo at hindi lang naman ang pwede nyang isagot. At nung narinig ko na yung seryoso niyang “Oo.”, wala na, bumigat na yung dibdib ko, kahit na pinipilit kong hindi umiyak at lalong mag-mukhang tanga sa harap nya. Patulo na yung mga luha ko nang tanungin nya ako kung bakit ko raw natanong yung tinanong ko. TANGINA MO, CHANYEOL. ANG MANHID-MANHID MO! Para makatakas sa kahihiyan, tumakbo nalang ako sa pinakamalapit na sari-sari store matapos kong i-alibi sa kanya na inutusan ako ni Mama na bumili ng suka._

 

 

 _PS._ _Okay, hindi sila naglalampungan. Basta nakita ko silang nagki-kiss. PUCHA ANG SAKIT PA RIN AYOKO NA PO!_

 

_\- BBH_

_***_

             

 

 


	2. 1000 Paper Cranes (2/3)

[February 14, 2018 – Valentine’s Day]

 

“Ma, baka gabihin po ako ng uwi mamaya ha.” Sabi ni Baekhyun sa Mama niya habang inaayos ang buhok sa harap ng salamin.

Ngumiti naman ang Mama niya na nag-gagayat ng mga patatas sa kusina, “Susunduin ka ba ni Sehun? Saan kayo magde-date?”

“Hindi niya po sinabi eh. Papunta na raw po siya.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at pumunta siya sa kusina ng bahay nila. “Ma, how do I look?”

Napatigil sa paghihiwa ang Mama niya para tignan ang anak niyang bihis na bihis. Mula sa kinatatayuan niya ay inusisa niya ang suot ng anak niya. Just the usual get-up ni Baekhyun, plain white shirt under a blue flannel, ripped jeans, and a pair of white sneakers. Nakita niya ang excitement sa mukha ng kanyang anak, his best accessory as she always thought, kaya naman napangiti siya sa anticipation na happy ang magiging takbo ng araw na ‘to para sa kanilang dalawa ni Sehun. “You look good, anak. Handang-handa para sa date nyo ni Sehun ah?”

Napatawa naman si Baekhyun “Ma, syempre naman. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin po talaga ako makapaniwalang magde-date kaming dalawa. Pabanggit nga ulit, Ma. Baka kasi nananaginip lang ako.”

Akma namang babatuhin siya ng Mama niya ng patatas, “Totoo ‘to! Batang ‘to! Ayaw pa maniwala eh kuntodo porma ka nga diyan. Umamin ka nga. Kayo na ba?”, tanong nito sabay ang malisyosong ngiti.

Mabilis namang umiling si Baekhyun, at natuwa siya kung gaano ka-supportive ang Mama niya sa kanila ni Sehun. Mama na rin naman niya ang nagsabi na mabait at magalang na bata si Sehun, na mula malaman ang address nila ay halos araw-araw nang bumibisita sa bahay nila. “Hindi po, Ma.”

“Pero nanliligaw sa’yo? Ano nga bang term niyong millennials ‘dun? MU nga ba?” napakamot naman sa ulo ang mama niya.

Natawa ulit si Baekhyun dahil laging naghahabol sa trend ngayon ang Mama niya, “That’s so 2010, Mama. We’re exclusively dating.”

Ngumiti naman ang mama niya, ngunit bakas sa mukha nito ang pagkalito sa bagong millennial term na narinig. “Exclusively dating? Ang dami niyo talagang alam! Basta ako isa lang ang alam ko… at lagi naman kitang pinapaalalahanan…”

“Always guard your heart.” Sabay nilang tugon habang hawak ng mga kamay nila ang spot kung nasaan ang puso sa dibdib, na sinundan naman ng tawanan.

“Basta umuwi ka kaagad ha. Humabol ka sa dinner natin mamaya kasama ang pamilya nila Chanyeol. Hindi pwedeng hindi ka sisipot, halos every year mula ng lumipat tayo dito kasalo natin sila tuwing Valentine’s.” Paalala nito. Tumango naman si Baekhyun.

Inutusan naman siya ng Mama niya na dalhin ang mga ginayat na mga gulay sa bahay nila Chanyeol dahil doon sila magluluto. Mas malaki naman talaga ang kusina, at ang buong bahay ng kapitbahay nila kaya dito gagawin ang majority ng lutuang magaganap. Mukha namang matatagalan pa si Sehun dahil sa heavy traffic kaya naman naisipan na munang tumulong ni Baekhyun.

Ang alam niya ay wala si Chanyeol sa bahay nila dahil nakita niya itong nagja-jogging kaninang umaga, at malamang sa malamang ay dumeretso ito sa basketball court ng subdivision para magpapawis. Kahit na hindi na niya choice, sariling utak na niya ang nagpaalala sa kanya ng mga ganap ni Chanyeol tuwing weekends. Ano pa nga bang effect ng pagsunod at pangungulit nito sa kababata tuwing summer, na kahit na patpating bata si Baekhyun ay pinipilit nitong makisabay sa sporty childhood ni Chanyeol kahit na hindi niya naman kaya, kung hindi niya pa mame-memorize ang mga hobbies ni Chanyeol.

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa mga childhood katangahan niya, at kumatok sa pintuan ng bahay nila Chanyeol. “Tita, ito na po yung mga ginayat na gulay ni Mama.”

Kahit na nagba-blast ang jukebox hits nina Imelda Papin, Eva Eugenio at Claire Del Fuente sa stereo sa living room ng bahay nila, ay narinig pa rin ng Mama ni Chanyeol ang pagtawag ni Baekhyun. “Nak, pasok ka na. Andito ako sa kusina.”

Dumeretso na si Baekhyun sa kusina dahil wala naman si Chanyeol sa kanila, wala siyang dapat iwasan o kung ano pa man. Hindi naman sa hindi niya talaga gustong makita ang kababata, ayaw niya lang talagang maka-interact si Chanyeol, lalo na ngayon.  Ngunit muntik nang mabitawan ni Baekhyun ang hawak na tupperware nang hindi lang ang Tita niya ang maabutan sa kusina. Nasa tapat ng refrigerator nila si Chanyeol, walang suot na shirt at tanging basketball shorts lamang ang saplot sa katawan, at umiinom ng malamig na tubig. Kasabay naman ng paglunok ni Chanyeol para mapatid ang uhaw nito, ay pinigilan ni Baekhyun na lumunok din at tignan kung pano gumuguhit ang pawis mula sa leeg papunta sa dibdib at pababa sa katawan ni Chanyeol. Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun, at napansin naman ito ni Chanyeol.

“Ito na po’ yung mga gulay. Isunod na raw po ni Mama yung mga hotdog. Ginagayat niya pa po kasi.” Mabilis na sabi ni Baekhyun habang nilalapag ang mga tupperware sa counter sa kusina.

“Bihis na bihis ka ah. Mamaya pa naman ‘yung dinner ah.” Pagbibiro ni Chanyeol sa kababata. Kahit papaano naman ay civil pa rin ang turingan nilang dalawa, at natuwa si Chanyeol dahil nabibiro na niya ngayon si Baekhyun.

Hindi pa rin matignan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol ng deretso, kaya naman tumulong ito sa Mama ni Chanyeol sa kusina. Nagbusy-busy-han si Baekhyun at nagbati na lamang ng itlog para sa bine-bake ng Mama ni Chanyeol, na pumunta na muna sa backyard nila para i-check ang iniihaw na barbecue at liempo ng asawa nito. “May lakad kasi ako.”

“Sinong kasama mo? Si Jongdae? Wala ba silang date ni Minseok?”, tanong ni Chanyeol habang binabalik ang bote ng tubig sa loob ng regrigerator.

“Si Sehun…” casual na sagot ni Baekhyun. Nang marinig naman ito ni Chanyeol ay napalakas ang pagsara nito sa pinto ng refrigerator. Hindi inexpect ni Baekhyun ang ginawang ‘yun ni Chanyeol, pero gets niya naman where he’s coming from.

“Ahhhh. Magde-date kayo?” tanong niyang muli, pilit na tinatago ang inis sa boses niya. Ayaw niyang sirain ang good mood ni Baekhyun ngayong araw na ‘to, kahit na gusto niyang pigilan ang date ng dalawa. Lumapit na siya sa lamesa at umupo sa tapat ni Baekhyun.

Tumango lamang si Baekhyun at hindi na nagsalita pa. Alam naman niya sa sarili niya na hindi ikinatuwa ni Chanyeol nang nalaman niyang may date silang dalawa ni Sehun.

“Akin na nga ‘yan. Ako na dyan.” Mahinahong sabi ni Chanyeol nang sinubukan niyang abutin ang mangkok at whisk mula kay Baekhyun.

Ayaw naman bitawan ni Baekhyun ang mga hawak niya dahil gusto niya talagang makatulong sa paghahanda para sa family dinner nila mamaya. Nagi-guilty din naman siya na hindi siya makakatulong buong araw dahil nga may lakad sila ni Sehun, kaya as much as possible he wants to help kahit sa maliit na mga bagay lang. “Kaya ko na ‘to.”

Naramdaman naman ni Baekhyun na medyo humigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa mga kamay niya, pero ayaw pa ring bumitaw ni Baekhyun. “Sige na. Okay lang. Ako na dito, di mo naman kailangang tumulong. Tsaka baka madumihan pa ‘yang damit mo. Ayaw mo namang ganun ka haharap kay Sehun, diba?”

Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil para bang ang genuine ng pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol, na para bang may narinig siyang disappointment sa boses nito. Nabahala naman dito si Baekhyun, kaya naman ibinigay na niya ang bowl at whisk kay Chanyeol, pero hindi pa rin binibitawan ng kababata ang mga kamay niya.

“Makakasunod ka pa ba mamaya sa diner natin? I mean… family dinner… natin… with your mom and my parents.”, tanong ni Chanyeol.

Inalis na ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya mula sa pagkakahawak sa mga ito ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya pa rin matignan ito sa mga mata, dahil may kung ano na nagsasabi sa kanya na ayaw niyang paasahin sa kung ano man si Chanyeol.

Ayaw namang pilitin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, dahil aware naman siya na hindi siya obligated na sumipot mamaya, pero ayaw naman niyang palagpasin ang special day na ito ng hindi nakakasama si Baekhyun. “Please? Kahit para lang kina Tita tsaka para sa parents ko. Alam mo namang tradition na natin ‘tong dinner diba? Kahit wag nang para sa akin…”

May point naman si Chanyeol, ayaw rin namang balewalain at isantabi ni Baekhyun ang paghahanda ng mga pamilya nila para sa Valentine’s. “Oo, susunod ako.”

Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol nang marinig ang sagot ni Baekhyun. At that moment, upon seeing kung paanong sumayang muli ang mukha ni Chanyeol, ay may naramdamang hindi maipaliwanang na feeling si Baekhyun. A small tickling delight, kagaya ng una niyang nakita si Chanyeol nung naglilipat sila ng mga gamit sa panibago nilang bahay. Bago pa man mapasabak si Baekhyun sa isang trip down to memory lane, ay tumayo na siya at nagpaalam.

Sakto namang dating ni Sehun, na bumusina sa tapat ng bahay nila Baekhyun. Nagmadali nang lumabas si Baekhyun para salubungin si Sehun, pero bago pa man siya makalabas ng pinto ay pinigilan na muna siya ni Chanyeol.

Holding his right pinkie finger up, Chanyeol asked, “Dinner mamaya. Promise?”

Ayan na naman siya. ‘Yung ngiti niyang ikinahihina ng mga tuhod ni Baekhyun. But he regained his composure at mabilis nang ikinabit ang pinkie finger niya, dahil bumibilis na din ang tibok ng puso niya, dahil sa kaba? Dahil sa excitement sa date nila ni Sehun? Dahil sa ngiti ni Chanyeol? Hindi na rin sigurado si Baekhyun bacause this shouldn’t be the case when it comes to Chanyeol. “Promise.”

 

 

Hindi ineexpect ni Baekhyun na sa amusement park siya dadalhin ni Sehun para sa Valentine’s date nila. At dahil nga araw ng mga puso ngayon, sobrang daming couples ang nasa paligid. Kaliwa’t kanan, kahit saang sulok man tumingin si Baekhyun ay may mga mag-jowa, mag-asawa, at mga pamilya na ine-enjoy ang mga rides. Hindi alintana ni Baekhyun ang paghawak sa kamay o kaya naman ay pag-akbay ni Sehun sa kanya, dahil halos lahat naman ng tao sa amusement park ay pareho din na nagde-date kagaya nila. By this time, medyo nasanay na rin si Baekhyun sa pagiging affectionate ni Sehun towards him, and there’s nothing to complain about it dahil gusto naman nilang naipapakita nila kung gaano sila kahalaga sa isa’t isa.

“Baekhyun, pwede bang magrequest sa’yo?”, biglaang tanong ni Sehun habang nabili sila ng cotton candy sa isang food cart.

“Hmmm?” tanong ni Baekhyun, dahil nakafocus ang attention niya sa gumagawa ng cotton candy. Para bang bumalik sa pagkabata si Baekhyun, bonus pa na ka-date niya si Sehun.

“Tayong dalawa muna ha?” sabi ni Sehun. Ikinabigla naman ito ni Baekhyun, “What do you mean?”

Kinuha ni Sehun ang cotton candy at iniabot ang isa kay Baekhyun. “Wag ka munang mag-isip ng kahit ano or kahit sino for today. I know this may sound selfish, but I want your attention for myself, kahit for today lang. Please?”

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun upon hearing the cheesy request from his date.

“No school. No extras. And most especially, no Chanyeol.” Biro ni Sehun, but as the saying goes, jokes were made half-meant.

Pinisil ni Baekhyun ang ilong ni Sehun sabay sabing “Ang cute mo. Yes, Sir. Tayo lang po for today. Let’s enjoy this day together, okay?”

Nang marinig ito ni Sehun ay agad na nitong niyaya si Baekhyun to try different rides na available sa amusement park. Nagsimula ang dalawa sa carousel na pinakamalapit sa bilihan ng cotton candy. Kahit na sobrang tangkad ni Sehun ay para bang bumalik siya sa pagkabata nang hilahin niya si Baekhyun papunta sa ride. Pinagtitinginan man sila ng maraming tao dahil ang nga kasama nila sa pila ay pawang mga bata, hindi alintana ng dalawa ang paghihintay para makasakay.

Tinulungan ni Sehun sumakay si Baekhyun sa napili nitong seat, "Talagang dito sa mga matangkad na kabayo ka sasakay?"

"Oo naman! Kaya ko naman eh." sagot ni Baekhyun habang inaalalayan ni Sehun.

It’s as if they were really kids again dahil pumapantay sa excitement ng nga kasabay nila ang nararamdaman nila. At dahil paakyat-baba sa pole ang mga sinasakyan nila, inaalalayan pa rin ni Sehun si Baekhyun para hindi ito malaglag.

"Bakit ba inaalalayan mo pa ako? Nakakapit naman ako ng mabuti. Tsaka mabagal lang naman yung pag-ikot." pakipot na sabi ni Baekhyun kahit na ayaw naman niyang tanggalin ang pagkakahawak ng kamay ni Sehun sa likod niya.

"Isn't this what a prince usually does for his princess?" mabilis namang sagot ni Sehun habang nakakunot ang mga kilay at ang noo nito sa pagtataka, which Baekhyun found really cute. They were really flirty, but they had all the permission to be since Valentine’s day nga naman ang celebration. Mabuti na lamang at mga batang walang muwang ang kasama nila, dahil baka na-bash na sila ng mga makakarinig na matatanda sa kanila sa sobrang ka-cheesy-han ng dalawa.

Natawa nalang si Baekhyun, "But I'm not a princess, and this ain't a fairytale."

Napangiti naman si Sehun sa Taylor Swift reference. "Kahit na. I'll still be your prince, no matter what happens."

Pilit namang inabot ni Baekhyun ang mukha ni Sehun para pisilin muli ang ilong nito, ngunit hindi niya ito maabot kaya sumuko na rin siya bago pa man siya tuluyang mahulog sa chubibong sinasakyan. "Bakit sobrang cheesy mo today? Anong meron?"

"Just in case you don't remember, it's Valentine's Day today... and we're on a date. So..."

"So?"

"So may free pass ako to say the cheesiest things. Cheesy man yung lines ko today, please know that I'm sincere."

Ito na naman si Sehun, isip-isip ni Baekhyun. Minsan ay nabibigla pa rin siya kung gaano kabilis mag-switch si Sehun from a flirty coversation to a serious one. Kaya bago pa man mas maging seryoso ang kausap, agad na niya itong niyaya sa susunod na rides nang tumigil sa pag-ikot ang carousel. Sa totoo lang, as much as how Sehun's actions and words make him feel the kilig and such, natatakot pa rin si Baekhyun to rush things with him, dahil siya mismo ay hindi pa sure kung makaka-keep up ba siya sa bilis ng mga pangyayari. Noong una ay okay naman ang lahat, pero nagsimula ang pagiging frequent ng pagkaseryoso ni Sehun when it comes to pursuing Baekhyun when they shared a kiss under the giant banga sa Calamba. It seems like Sehun's always in a hurry, and Baekhyun wants to take things slowly but surely, hindi niya lang talaga alam kung paano sasabihin ang mga bagay na ito kay Sehun, because he may be disappointed with Baekhyun having such doubts and second thoughts. Kaya mas mabuti nang sarilinin na muna ni Baekhyun ang mga saloobin niya regarding his relationship with Sehun, and afterall, he also doesn’t want to spoil the fun that they were having today.

Sa buong maghapon ay sinubukan nilang dalawa lahat ng available na rides sa amusement park. Ang tanging naging pahinga lamang nila ay kung kakain sila ng snacks or iinom ng drinks, pero walang napapagod sa kanilang dalawa dahil pareho silang nage-enjoy sa company ng isa't isa. Hindi na namalayan ng dalawa ang paglipas ng oras dahil sa lawak ng amusement park at dami ng rides na gusto nilang masubukan. They were just having fun in their own little world, kahit na sobrang haba ng mga waiting lines at ang daming tao sa paligid, hindi naman nila inalintana dahil magkasama silang dalawa.

"Final ride for tonight?" sabi ni Sehun while his right hand was open, waiting for Baekhyun to take it.

Kumapit naman sa kamay niya si Baekhyun, and smiled as he agreed. Again, walang palya pa rin sa pag-alalay si Sehun kay Baekhyun in boarding one of the carts ng ferris wheel. Nagsawa na rin sa paninita si Baekhyun dahil hindi nga naman daw siya disabled para alalayan palagi ni Sehun, but to no effect, pinagpapatuloy pa rin ni Sehun ang pag-assist sa kanya kaya hinahayaan nalang siya nito. Wala nga namang masama kung tutulungan siya ni Sehun, kahit na sa mga maliliit na bagay na kagaya nito. Just the thought of someone, that being Sehun, cares about him this much makes Baekhyun smile.

Baekhyun sat across Sehun, and as soon as gumalaw ang ferris wheel, Sehun gently pulled Baekhyun to sit beside him.

"Hindi balanced yung ferris wheel, baka mahulog tayo." pag-aalala ni Baekhyun.

"Hindi tayo mahuhulog, and this is coming from a Mechanical Engineering student. Mahulog ka man, sasaluhin naman kita eh." banat naman ni Sehun.

Pilit lumilipat si Baekhyun sa kabilang upuan ngunit hindi siya makagalaw dahil nakabalot ang braso ni Sehun sa balikat niya.

"Paano mo ako sasaluhin eh nakasakay ka rin naman dito sa ferris wheel?" makulit na tanong ni Baekhyun.

Naramdaman ni Baekhyun na humigpit ang hawak ni Sehun sa kanyang balikat, at muli ay naging seryoso na naman ang tono ng pananalita nito. "I'm not talking about the ferris wheel, Baekhyun. I’m talking about… us. I'll catch you, so it's okay to fall."

Sa mga ganitong salita ni Sehun nakakaramdam ng init sa pisngi si Baekhyun. Kahit na matagal na silang magkakilala, at nagkakamabutihan na sila, hindi pa rin talaga makuha ni Baekhyun na sanayin ang sarili sa pabigla-biglang pagbulalas ni Sehun ng mga nararamdaman niya para sa kanya.

Sinubukan naman ni Baekhyun na ibahin ang topic nila matapos ng mahina at medyo awkward na tawa. Nang mapansin ni Sehun na hindi comfortable si Baekhyun ay lumipat na lamang ang kamay niya mula sa balikat ng katabi papunta sa ulo nito, at marahang isinandal ito towards his shoulder.

Mga ilang minuto rin silang natahimik, dala na rin siguro ng pagod na naipon sa buong maghapong paglilibot at pagsasaya, o kaya naman ay ang pilit pagsagot sa mga tanong sa kanya-kanyang mga isipan. Dahil paakyat na sila ng paakyat at pataas na sila ng pataas, pahina na rin ng pahina ang ingay ng mga tao sa baba ng ferris wheel. It’s as if silang dalawa lang, at tulad nga ng hiling ni Sehun, wala ng iba pa. The silence was comforting for the both of them, bodies wrapped up against each other, the only sounds they were hearing were their own heavy breaths and seemingly loud heartbeats.

Naputol ang katahimikan nang magtanong muli si Sehun, this time at a much softer voice than the usual. “I hope you had fun with me today.”

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun, “It was not just fun. You made it extra special. Thank you, Sehun.”

It was Sehun’s turn to smile. Naalala niya ang mga efforts niya just to make Baekhyun feel na mahalaga siya, not only dahil Valentine’s day ngayon, but because he deserves it. Kasabay ang mabagal na pag-ikot ng ferris wheel, nagkuwentuhan ang dalawa ng mga activities na nagawa nila ngayong araw. Andiyan ang maraming tawanan na dulot ng kakulitan ni Baekhyun nang pilitin niyang pumasok si Sehun sa loob ng horror house pretending to be brave and all, only to find himself na nagtititili sa sobrang takot at halos masakal na si Sehun sa sobra niyang kaduwagan. They also recalled the long time na sinayang nila sa loob ng arcade dahil mistulan bang nakikipag-compete si Sehun sa batang katabi niyang maglaro ng video game, dahil lang mas maraming tickets at tokens ang nakukuha nito. Matapos ang isang mahabang araw, it’s as if mas nakilala pa nila ang isa’t isa, all while having fun.

“Mabuti nalang nasolo kita today.”, sabi ni Sehun, while he slowly lifted up Baekyun’s hands and planted a soft kiss on its back.

Hindi na nagsalita si Baekhyun dahil hindi na rin naman niya alam ang sasabihin pa. Kaya nagpatuloy na si Sehun sa pagsasalita, this time he tilted Baekhyun’s head to face towards him, and looked him in the eyes. “I know I don’t have the right to demand things from you, but I’m crazy about you, Baekhyun. Kung hindi pa man ‘yun obvious, I’m saying it now.”

Unti-unting lumalapit ang mga mukha nila sa isa’t isa, and halfway, Sehun spoke again. “Please tell me your thoughts about us, Baekhyun. I know you’ve been holding something back. Nararamdaman ko naman eh. Alam ko I said that you don’t have to say you love me back, pero gusto ko lang malaman kung anong nararamdaman mo para sa’kin.”

It’s as if Baekhyun’s tongue was tied up in a coil, at nanunuyo na rin ang lalamunan niya. This exact conversation ang pilit na iniiwasan ni Baekhyun, not because ayaw niya kay Sehun. For God’s sake, Sehun’s all he could ask for na minsan nga natatanong na niya ang sarili kung deserve niya ba ang ganitong klase ng pagmamahal at attention. It’s just that ayaw lang ni Baekhyun magbitaw ng mga salitang alam niyang magbibigay pag-asa at magpu-push pa kay Sehun na i-rush ang mga bagay-bagay na namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa. Kahit gaano pa kasaya ang dala ni Sehun sa buhay niya, kahit gaano pang kilig ang maramdaman niya kapag sinusuyo siya ng kaibigan, ay mistulan bang hindi pa ready si Baekhyun to notch things up. Sa ikli ng oras na magkakilala sila ay hindi pa makuha ni Baekhyun na ibigay ng buo ang pagmamahal na hinihingi ni Sehun _. Pero sa tagal ba ng panahon ang kaso? O baka naman dahil kay… Hindi, Baek. Hindi siya kasali sa usapang ito._

At that moment, mas pinili na lamang ni Baekhyun na sagutin ang tanong ni Sehun through a subtle soft kiss on his lips. Hindi man siya nagsalita, he was hoping that through that kiss, malaman na ni Sehun na he’s special to him, na kahit ano mang mangyari sa kanilang dalawa sa future, he will always have a place in his heart.

Ayaw pa sanang lisanin ng mga labi ni Baekhyun ang mga labi ni Sehun, ngunit nag-ring bigla ang phone niya at agad niya namang binasa ang text.

“Sehun, kailangan ko nang umuwi.”

 

 

Sa loob ng sasakyan ay pinipilit ni Sehun si Baekhyun na sabihin kung sino ang nagtext sa kanya at ano ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagmamadaling umuwi. Sa sobrang pagpa-panic ay gusto nang mag-commute ni Baekhyun kanina ngunit nag-insist si Sehun na ihahatid niya pauwi si Baekhyun, as he promised sa Mama nito.

Dahil hindi na makausap si Baekhyun, na paulit-ulit tinatawagan kung sino man ang nagtext kanina ngunit hindi ito sinasagot, ay tumigil na rin sa pangungulit si Sehun. Malalaman at malalaman niya rin naman at alam niyang ikukuwento rin ito ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Makarating sa tapat ng bahay nila Baekhyun ay mabilis na nagpasalamat siya kay Sehun at sinubukang buksan ang pintuan ng sasakyan, pero mas mabilis si Sehun na nakalabas ng kotse niya para pagbuksan ng pinto si Baekhyun. Laking gulat na lang ni Sehun nang mistulang tatawid ng kalsada si Baekhyun, kahit na nasa tapat naman na sila ng bahay nila.

"Oh, saan ka? Ito na yung bahay niyo ah." sabi ni Sehun sabay senyas sa bahay nila Baekhyun.

Halata pa rin ang panic sa mukha at boses ni Baekhyun, dahil na rin mukhang hindi siya nakaabot sa family dinner nila, at dahil na rin sa posibleng maging reaction ni Sehun. "Pupunta ako kina Chanyeol.", mahina niyang sabi.

"Ha?", pagtataka ni Sehun, at narinig kaagad ni Baekhyun ang inis at pagkadismaya sa boses nito. "Akala ko ba tayong dalawa lang today? Tapos pupuntahan mo si Chanyeol?"

Agad namang lumapit si Baekhyun at nag-explain kay Sehun, "No, let me explain."

Nang mapansin ang sincerity ni Baekhyun ay huminga ng malalim si Sehun para mabawasan ang inis niya. "Okay. Explain."

"You see... Ahmm... May dinner sana kami. It's not what you're thinking, ha. Dinner with Chanyeol and his parents, tradition namin tuwing Valentine's day. Nawala lang sa isip ko kanina habang magkasama tayo." paliwanag ni Baekhyun.

Medyo nag-process pa sa utak ni Sehun ang mga sinabi ni Baekhyun ngunit naintindihan naman niya ito. Hiniling niya rin na sana ay hindi maramdaman ni Bakhyun na nasasakal siya sa mga pinagkikilos at mga reactions niya sa tuwing mababanggit si Chanyeol sa usapan. Hindi niya naman talaga intention na maipakita kay Baekhyun ang side niyang ganito, pero hindi pa rin niya mapigilan. Minsan wala sa lugar, oo, pero ayaw niya lang kasing maungusan siya ni Chanyeol.

"Okay. Naiintindihan ko naman. I'm sorry if I reacted that way." sabi ni Sehun.

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun at nagpasalamat dahil sa pagkamaunawain ni Sehun. "Sorry rin if naputol yung moment natin kanina kasi kailangan ko na talagang umuwi."

Ginulo ng bahagya ni Sehun ang buhok ni Baekhyun at ngumiti, this time wala ng bahid ng pagkainis sa mukha niya dahil na-realize niya na pinapahalagahan talaga ni Baekhyun ang bawat sandali na magkasama silang dalawa. "Pwede naman nating ituloy some other time... So ito nalang muna..."

Bago magpaalam ay nag-iwan na naman ng isang maikli ngunit matamis na halik si Sehun kay Baekhyun. Matapos maghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi ay tumingkayad si Baekhyun para yakapin si Sehun. "Thanks for understanding. And thank you for today, I will never forget this."

Napangiti naman si Sehun sa narinig dahil kagaya ni Baekhyun, mahihirapan rin siyang kalimutan ang araw na ito... at si Baekhyun.

Nang bitawan nila ang isa't isa ay sakto namang lumabas ng pintuan ng bahay nila si Chanyeol para magtapon ng paper plates na pinagkainan nila. Tumango lang sa isa't isa sina Chanyeol at Sehun nang magkatinginan sila, a gesture enough to acknowledge the presence of the other. Napalingon naman si Baekhyun at mistulang nanghina ang mga tuhod dahil sa kahihiyang dulot ng hindi niya pagsipot sa family dinner.

"Mukhang ginabi na kayo ah?" casual na tanong ni Chanyeol sa pandinig ni Baekhyun, pero may hint of jealousy and annoyance naman sa pagkakainterpret ni Sehun.

It was nice na masolo si Baekgyun, but it was so much nicer to see Chanyeol defeated like this, kaya naman napa-smirk nalang si Sehun ng hindi niya sinasadya. "Yeah. We really had fun tonight, right? Baek?", sabay akbay sa katabi while slightly pulling Baekhyun towards him.

Tumango na lamang si Baekhyun habang nakangiti, pero pansin ng dalawang kausap na pilit ito. Sehun took it as a sign that he should already leave, as Baekhyun had a lot of explaining to do kay Chanyeol.

Nagpaalam na si Sehun at naiwan na sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Tinanaw muna ni Baekhyun kung safe bang nakapag-drive papalayo si Sehun bago niya sinubukang kausapin si Chanyeol.

"Uhmmmm. So... makakapasok pa ba ako sa loob?" nahihiyang tanong ni Baekhyun dahil nakatayo pa rin siya sa gitna ng kalsada.

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol sa gesture ni Baekhyun, and he found him cute even with just the street lights illuminating his face. "Lagi ka namang welcome sa bahay namin," sabi ni Chanyeol at pinagbuksan na niya ng gate si Baekhyun.

Pumasok na silang dalawa sa loob ng bahay, at ramdam ni Baekhyun ang pagbagsak ng puso niya nang maabutan nalang niya ang mga pinagkainan ng pamilya ni Chanyeol at ng Mama niya. "Wala na talaga akong naabutan," malungkot na sinabi niya.

"Ang tagal ka naming hinintay, Baekhyun. Pero nauna na kaming kumain kasi nabanggit na rin naman ni Tita na nagde-date kayo ni Sehun, kaya na-gets naman nila Mama at Papa," pagpapaliwanag ni Chanyeol habang pinupunasan ang hapag-kainan.

Napaupo nalang si Baekhyun sa isang silya at tinakpan ng kanyang mga palad ang kanyang mukha. "Grabe. Nakakahiya pa rin sa parents mo. Pati na rin sa'yo."

"No worries. Ang mahalaga naman nag-enjoy ka..." _kahit na si Sehun yung kasama mo..._ ", tsaka sabihin ko nalang sa kanila bukas na humabol ka naman."

Tinanggal na ni Baekhyun ang pagtakip niya sa kanyang mukha "Basta mag-aapologize pa rin ako bukas. I'm sure na-disappoint sila dahil ngayon lang ako hindi nakasama sa dinner."

Natapos na sa pagpupunas ng table si Chanyeol at tumango siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. "I won't be sugarcoating things kahit na Valentine's Day ngayon, and yes, na-disappoint sila. But like I said, it's no big deal. Well at least sa kanila..."

"Look, I'm sorry if nawala sa isip ko yung dinner natin ngayon and nawalan ako ng sense of time nung kasama ko si Sehun..." nagsimulang magpaliwanag si Baekhyun, dahil feeling niya ay kailangan niyang i-prove ang side niya kay Chanyeol. Alam naman niyang hindi nagustuhan ni Chanyeol that he spent his whole day with Sehun.

Pinigilan na siya ni Chanyeol magsalita, "You don't have to explain yourself. Nangyari na, and no one’s blaming you. Wala namang kaso sa akin na pinili mo si Sehun today eh, gets ko ‘yun. Ang kaso lang sa akin, you promised me. Pinky swear?"

Na-guilty na naman si Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol, dahil may point siya. Hindi lang isang malaking point, dahil tama si Chanyeol, kasalanan ni Baekhyun ang lahat. Lalo lang siyang na-guilty nang mapansin niyang walang kahit na anong hint ng pagkainis sa kanya si Chanyeol, and instead na magalit sa situation na ganito, ay nakuha pa nitong ngumiti.

"So... what can I do to make it up to you?" mabilis na sagot ni Baekgyun, dahil feeling niya ay inaalaska nalang siya ng kababata.

Agad namang tumayo si Chanyeol at pumunta sa tapat ng refrigerator nila. Binuksan niya ito at kinuha ang isang buong strawberry cake at inihain sa harap ni Baekhyun. "Ubusin mo 'to, then wala ka nang atraso."

"Ha?! Hindi ko kayang ubusin yan!" Medyo napalakas ang pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun kaya naman sinenyasan siya ni Chanyeol na hinaan ang boses dahil tulog na ang parents niya dahil sa rami ng nainom na red wine.

"Eh di hati tayo. Favorite mo naman 'to. Hindi talaga yan pinagalaw sa amin ni Mama kahit na takam na takam na kami ni Papa kanina kasi binake niya daw yan para lang sayo." sabi ni Chanyeol habang hinihiwa ang cake.

Inabot naman ni Baekhyun ang kutsilyo na hawak ni Chanyeol at tinulungan ito sa paghiwa. "Nope. One half lang ang paghahatian natin. Ibigay mo kay Tito bukas yung kalahati."

"Sure ka? Masarap ‘tong strawberry cake ni Mama. Lagi mo nga ‘tong request since mga bata pa tayo diba?" paalala ni Chanyeol.

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun sa pag-persuade ni Chanyeol, pero kahit na favorite niya nga ito at alam niyang masarap mag-bake ang Tita niya, hindi talaga kayang umubos ni Baekhyun ng isang buong cake.

"Akalain mong may naaalala ka palang details sa akin nung mga bata pa tayo,” sabi ni Baekhyun habang nakangiti kay Chanyeol. Natapos na nilang hiwain ang cake at itinabi na nila ang isang parte para sa Papa ni Chanyeol.

"Oo naman. I've always noticed you, not just in the way that you've imagined it, but yeah..." marahang sabi ni Chanyeol, na ikinabigla naman ni Baekhyun.

Sinimulan na nilang pagsaluhan ang strawberry cake, and the topic was just left hanging. Ilang minuto rin ang nakalipas nang ipagpatuloy ni Chanyeol ang nais niyang sabihin.

"I'm sorry..." panimula ni Chanyeol, pero nang maging aware si Baekhyun kung saan papunta ang conversation nila ay pinigilan na nitong magsalita si Chanyeol at sinubuan nalang ito ng kutsara na puno ng cake at icing.

"Don't even try to go there, Chanyeol. Okay naman tayo diba? We're perfectly fine just like this." sabi ni Baekhyun, hoping na hindi na i-push ni Chanyeol na balikan ang mga nangyari noon.

Matapos nguyain ni Chanyeol ang isinubo sa kanyang cake ni Baekhyun ay inabot niya ang kamay nito. Naging seryoso ang tono ng pananalita niya dahil sa tagal-tagal nilang nag-iwasan kahit na magkapitbahay lang sila, at naging magkaklase pa at magkasama sa barkada, ito lang talaga ang nais liwanagin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Hindi lang talaga siya makatyempo dahil palaging nandiyan si Sehun na nakadikit kay Baekhyun, kaya naman sa tingin niya this is the right time to clarify things.

"Okay ba talaga tayo, Baekhyun?" seryosong tanong ni Chanyeol.

Medyo natagalan bago nakasagot si Baekhyun. Dahan-dahang tumango ang ulo niya at sumagot ng "Oo, Chanyeol. Okay naman tayo."

Ngayon ay dalawang kamay na ni Baekhyun ang hawak ni Chanyeol. "I'm sorry for saying hurtful things about you in the past..."

Umiling si Baekhyun, "Chanyeol, okay na. Wag na tayong bumalik dun."

"But... you're not like the Baekhyun that I used to know."

"People change, Chanyeol, most especially when they're hurt. Pero okay na ako. Okay naman tayo ng ganito, diba?"

Alam ni Chanyeol na hindi na talaga gusto pang balikan ni Baekhyun ang nangyari sa kanilang dalawa dati, at mukhang tama naman si Baekhyun na okay naman sila. _Pero okay nga ba?_ Ayos nga lang ba kay Chanyeol na kahit anong pilit sabihin ni Baekhyun na ayos silang dalawa ay para bang ang taas-taas na ng wall na binuo niya sa pagitan nila, na kahit anong pilit na akyat ang gawin ni Chanyeol ay di pa rin siya makalagpas at makita ang dating Baekhyun na sakanya lang umiikot ang mundo. Oo, selfish man ang gustong mangyari ni Chanyeol, pero hindi siya mapapagod.

Naubos na nila ang cake na kinakain at nagpaalam na si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol.

"Salamat pala sa paghihintay sa akin kahit gabing-gabi na. At pasabi na rin kay Tita na thank you sa strawberry cake. And sorry na rin kasi..."

"Okay na. Kanina mo pa nasabi yang mga yan. Tara na ba?" pagyaya ni Chanyeol.

Nagulat naman si Baekhyun "Ha? Saan?"

Tumayo na si Chanyeol at inakay si Baekhyun palabas ng kusina nila hanggang sa makalabas na sila ng bahay. "Ihahatid kita sa inyo."

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa silliness ni Chanyeol. Natuwa si Chanyeol dahil finally, kahit na mas matagal nakasama ni Baekhyun si Sehun for today, ay nakita niyang sumaya sa piling niya si Baekhyun kahit sa maiksing sandali lamang.

"Wag na. Tatawid lang naman ako. Just in case nakakalimutan mo, magkapitbahay lang tayo," paalala ni Baekhyun.

"Alam ko, pero ihahatid pa rin kita," pagpupumilit ni Chanyeol.

Wala na rin namang magagawa so Baekhyun dahil tatawid nga lang naman sila ng kalsada. Habang magkatabi silang naglalakad ay nagkunwaring nag-inat si Chanyeol para sana maakbayan si Baekhyun, pero hindi na rin niya itinuloy dahil baka mailang pa si Baekhyun. _Ngayon pa ba na gumagaan na ulit ang loob sayo ni Baek? Weak shit ka, Chanyeol_

Narating na ng dalawa ang harap ng bahay nila Baekhyun at pinagbuksan naman siya ng gate ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa rin siya nilubayan ni Chanyeol hanggang sa marating niya ang pintuan ng bahay nila.

Humarap siya kay Chanyeol, na sobrang dikit sa kanya kaya naman napatingala si Baekhyun dahil sa katangkaran nito.

"Thank you ulit, Chanyeol." Ngumiti si Baekhyun

Hindi na siya iniiwasan ng tingin ang kababata kaya naman napangiti na rin si Chanyeol. Tinignan niya ang relo niya.

"11:57 PM. Buzzer beater happy Valentine's Day, Baek."

Inabot naman ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Chanyeol at chinceck nga ang oras. Hinintay naman niya na lumipas ang isang minuto at bumati pabalik.

"11:58 PM. Buzzer beater happy Valentine's day, Chanyeol."

Nagpaalam nang muli si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at tuluyan ng pumasok sa loob ng bahay nila.

Nang maiwan si Chanyeol sa labas ay isinandal nito ang noo sa pintuan nila Baekhyun at narinig niya na umakyat na siya sa kwarto niya.

Tinignan niya ang relo nya at inabangang makalipas ang isa pang minuto, para sabihin ang dapat ay kanina niya pa sinabi sa kausap pero hindi niya alam kung matatanggap ba siya nito.

_"Buzzer beater. 11:59 PM. I love you, Baekhyun."_

Napangiti nalang sa sarili niya si Chanyeol dahil ang tanga-tanga niya para paabutin ang lahat sa ganito.

 

 

 

_*PAPER CRANE #999*_

_February 14, 2012_

_Ayoko na kay Chanyeol! Hindi ko na siya gusto! Hindi ko na siya mahal! Gusto ko na siyang burahin sa buhay ko, sa isp ko, at lalung-lalo na sa puso ko!!!_

_Valentine’s day pa man din ngayon, at imbes na nasa dinner ako kasama sina Mama at ang parents niya pati na rin si Chanyeol, nagsasakit-sakitan nalang ako at nakakulong ngayon sa kwarto ko. Pero may sakit naman talaga ako, sakit sa puso. Tangina! ANG SAKIT SAKIT! GALIT AKO KAY CHANYEOL HINDI NIYA DESERVE LAHAT NG PAGMAMAHAL NA BINIGAY KO SA KANYA!_

_Oo, mapapalagpas ko pa yung pagbibigay niya ng isang boquet ng flowers kay Irene kanina sa basketball court pagkatapos ng game nila, na huli ko nang papanoorin kasi ayoko na siyang makita kahit kalian! Given naman na ‘yun eh, na reregaluhan niya si Irene ngayong Valentine’s kasi alam naman naming lahat na sila na pero hindi yun ang masakit eh. Mas masakit yung mga narinig ko sa locker room._

_Pinag-ipunan ko pa man din itong relo na ireregalo ko sa kanya, kasi kahit papaano gusto kong malaman niya, aamin na sana ako na gusto ko siya, na mahal ko siya, kanina after ng game. Pero mukhang itatapon ko nalang itong relo na ‘to. Buti na lang at binagalan ko ang paglalakad para sundan sila ng mga team mates niya at ng mga kaibigan at kalaro nila from the other school. Narinig ko ang lahat bago pa man ako makapasok sa locker room._

_Sobrang sakit lang na kahit hindi ako sure kung sino ang mga nagsasaita dahil na-echo ang mga boses nila at mga tawanan nila sa loob ng locker room, pero alam kong isa si Chanyeol sa mga yun. Okay lang sa akin na laitin nila ako, na mukha daw akong tutang susunud-sunod kay Chanyeol at patay na patay na ako sa kanya kahit na wala naman akong pag-asang pansinin at mahalin din pabalik ni Chanyeol. Lahat ng masasakit na salitang yun ayos lang sa akin kasi totoo naman lahat yun at hindi ko naman itatanggi para lang magmalinis. Oo, masakit pero kakayanin ko naman eh. Alam ko naman din na kahit anong gawin ko, hindi niya ako papansinin, na hindi niya ako bibigyan ng atensyon, na hindi niya ako mamahalin. Ni hindi niya nga ako tinuturing na kaibigan, kahit na ayaw kong aminin, at napipilitan lang siya dahil close ang mga magulang namin at magkapitbahay kami. Okay lang eh, kasi kahit naasa ako sa wala, ready naman akong gumising sa katotohanan anytime. Hindi ko lang talaga ineexpect na sa ganitong paraan ako sasampalin ng realidad._

_Ang hindi ko lang ikinatuwa, at ang ikinagalit ko ng sobra kay Chanyeol, na feeling ko hindi ko na siya mapapatawad kailanman, ay ang pagdamay nila sa parents ko sa panglalait sa akin. For God’s sake, patay na yung Papa ko, at single mother naman ang Mama ko. Hindi nila alam kung gaano kahirap sa amin ang pagkawala ni Papa, tapos pagkakatuwaan lang nila? Na baka raw dahil ganito ako, attention whore para kay Chanyeol, sunud-sunuran at needy, ay baka dahil hindi ko nararamdaman ang pagmamahal na galling sa parents ko, na kulang ako as a person. Tangina nilang lahat! Wala silang karapatan na sabihan ng ganun ang mga magulang ko!_

_Hindi ko na talaga alam kung may matitira pang pagmamahal itong puso ko kay Chanyeol, kasi obviously, wala siyang puso. Wala na ring saysay ‘tong pagsusulat ko sa paper cranes. Sino ba naman kasing tangang maniniwala sa isang legend na kapag nakakumpleto ako ng isang libong letters ay makakapagwish ako at matutupad ito. Dahil obviously, on this 999 th letter, wala nang saysay kung matutupad man ang wish ko noon na mahalin naman ako pabalik ni Chanyeol. KASI HINDI KO NA SIYA MAHAL. HINDI SIYA ANG TAONG DESERVING PARA MAHALIN KO NG GANITO._

_Nag-aksaya lang ako ng panahon, ng oras, ng mga papel at tinta ng ballpen sa loob ng ilang taon para lang makumpleto ito, pero huling letter na ‘to. Last na ‘ot, dahil ipapasunog ko na kay Mama lahat ng letters na naipon ko. Wala ng kasunod para sa wish ko. Wala ng kasunod para sa amin ni Chanyeol._

_This will be the last paper crane that I’m going to write for you, Chanyeol Park._

_\- BBH_

_***_


	3. 1000 Paper Cranes (3/3)

[Summer Vacation]

 

Madaling araw pa lang ay naka-park na ang sasakyan nina Chanyeol at Sehun sa tapat ng bahay nina Baekhyun. Nagmadali na sa pagkilos si Baekhyun dahil nahihiya na rin siya na pinaghihintay niya sa labas ang dalawa. Dahil nga bakasyon na at wala ng klase, nagyaya si Sehun ng summer getaway, all expenses paid dahil sa beach resort nila sa Batangas sila pupunta ng buong barkada.

Kahit na pinamukha na naman ni Sehun na lamang na lamang siya sa kanya - ano nga bang binatbat niya sa anak ng may-ari ng isang beach resort - ay pinili pa ring sumama ni Chanyeol dahil sasama rin naman ang buong barkada, at syempre ayaw niyang maiwan si Baekhyun mag-isa kay Sehun.

Nakalabas na si Baekhyun ng bahay niya dala ang mga gamit niya. Nag-unahan naman sina Chanyeol at Sehun para kunin at bitbitin ang mga gamit ni Baekhyun.

"Ako na magbibitbit nito. Magaan lang naman. Baka pag-awayan niyo pa. Kaya ko naman, di naman ako lampa."

Dahil nga sobrang aga pa at natarayan sila kaagad ni Baekhyun, hindi na nagpumilit ang dalawa.

"Sa akin ka na sumabay," sabi ni Sehun habang binuksan niya ang pinto ng sasakyan niya.

"Sa akin na... Susunduin ko sila Jongdae. Gusto mo sumama?" paalala naman ni Chanyeol.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa, kapwa naghihintay kung sino ang pipiliin ni Baekhyun.

Kinuha na ni Sehun ang bag ni Baekhyun at ipinasok ito sa sasakyan. "For sure masikip mamaya sa sasakyan mo, so sa akin na sasabay si Baekhyun."

"Hindi, bro. Baka naman masyado nang abala sayo. Sagot mo na nga yung resort, so ako na sasagot sa transpo ni Baekhyun", sarcastic na sabi ni Chanyeol.

Umiling naman si Sehun at nag-smirk, feeling the tension between him and Chanyeol building up. "I insist. It's really not a big deal, and after all, si Baekhyun naman yan. It's not like he's a stranger to me."

"Oh sige. Sabi mo eh," sabi naman ni Chanyeol, pilit na tinatago ang pagka-asar kay Sehun pero napansin pa rin ito ni Baekhyun.

"Pwede bang mag-chill lang kayong dalawa? We're supposed to have fun today hanggang bukas, so no fighting, pwede? Para kayong mga bata…" mahabang litanya naman ni Baekhyun na nagpakamot sa ulo ng dalawang kausap.

"Okay para walang away, kay Sehun ako sasabay papunta...", alok ni Baekhyun sabay tingin kay Chanyeol, "...at kay Chanyeol naman ako sasabay pauwi", this time paliwanag niya naman kay Sehun.

Hindi pa sana balak mag-agree ng dalawa dahil pareho nilang gustong makasabay si Baekhyun papunta at pauwi, pero pumayag na rin sila ng magbanta si Baekhyun na magco-commute na lang kung magtatalo pa sila.

Hindi talaga sanay sa mahabaang byahe si Baekhyun kaya naman sa kalahati ng paglalakbay nila pa-Batangas ay tulog lamang siya. Matapos niyang makipagkwentuhan ng bahagya kay Sehun ay nagpaalam siya kung pwede bang buksan niya ang stereo para makinig ng music. Habang tulog si Baekhyun ay nag-focus naman sa pagda-drive si Sehun, na tuwing maiipit sa traffic ay iche-check ang pwesto ni Baekhyun para hindi ito mahirapan sa pagtulog. Medyo na-disappount siya dahil hindi sila masyado nagkaroon ng moment ni Baekhyun sa byahe, pero masaya na rin siya na sa kanya ito sumabay papunta sa resort nila. He'll just make sure to make the most out of the time he'll be spending with this amazing person, especially now…

Habang nasa expressway ay nagising si Baekhyun dahil nag-vibrate ang phone niya. May text galing kay Chanyeol.

 

_Chanyeol: Kamusta byahe niyo?_

_Baekhyun: Okay naman. Kayo?_

_Chanyeol: Okay lang din. Nagpaiwan sina Tao at Kris, magcommute nalang daw sila._

_Baekhyun: Ah ok_

_Baekhyun: Wait lang bakit nakakapagtext ka? Akala ko ikaw nagdadrive. STOP TEXTING WHILE DRIVING!_

_Chanyeol: Nagpalit muna kami ni Jongin magdrive nung nagstop over kami sa gas station_

_Chanyeol: Wait, are you worried about me?_ _:)_

_Baekhyun: Nope_

_Chanyeol: Aww rude_ _:(_

_Baekhyun: Worried ako kasi kasama nyo best friend ko. Pati na rin si Kyungsoo._

_Chabyeil: Paano naman ako? Di ka talaga nag-aalala sa akin?_

_Baekhyun: Okay fine. Just a little bit. Okay na? LOL_

_Chanyeol: Yes, super okay!_

_Baekhyun: Malapit na kami. See you in a bit :D_

 

Di namalayan ni Baekhyun na naka-smile siya the whole time na katext niya si Chanyeol, at napansin naman ito ni Sehun.

"Sinong katext mo? Si Chanyeol?" he asked, slightly annoyed at the thought of Baekhyun and Chanyeol having a conversation which he may not know about.

Tumango naman si Baekhyun, "Yeah. Nangamusta lang, no worries."

Natahimik silang dalawa hanggang sa marating na nila ang beach resort nila Sehun. Matapos mag-park ay tinanggal na ni Baekhyun ang seat belt niya para makalabas na ng sasakyan pero hindi pa rin binubuksan ni Sehun ang mga naka-lock na pintuan.

"Ahmmm. Tara na? What are we waiting for?", tanong ni Baekhyun.

Gusto nang sabihin ni Sehun ang totoo, pero walang lumalabas na salita sa kanya kahit anong pilit niya. Alam naman niya ang mga mangyayari kung papatagalin pa niya, pero he just really wants to spend the following days with Baekhyun na okay sila, kasi alam niya namang hindi magiging okay pag nalaman ni Baekhyun ang totoo.

Hinawakan naman ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Sehun, and he felt that he was so tensed. "Okay ka lang ba?"

"I need to tell you something...", sabi ni Sehun nang lumingon siya kay Baekhyun.

Nabigla na naman si Baekhyun sa pagkaseryoso ni Sehun, but something's telling him that this time it's different. Naghintay lang siya ng sasabihin ni Sehun, and the other took it as a sign to continue.

"Paulit-ulit ko namang sinasabi sayo whenever I get the chance, that I love you. I really do, Baekhyun...” panimula ni Sehun at unti-unti siyang lumapit kay sa kausap.

He continued, "Everyday, tumitindi yung nararamdaman ko towards you and I don't know how far this will take me. I really wanna pursue you, kahit na ang ikli lang ng panahon na magkakilala tayo, kahit na andiyan pa si Chanyeol, kahit alam kong hindi ka pa ready..."

"Wait, Sehun. Napag-usapan na natin 'to diba?" sabi ni Baekhyun.

Napapikit nalang sa frustration si Sehun, hindi dahil kay Baekhyun kundi dahil sa sarii niya at sa situation nila.

"Just please be mine? Please? I know you have feelings for me too, and I may sound to full of myself for saying that. Can we be more than this?" sabi ni Sehun nang hawakan niya ang batok ni Baekhyun at dahan-dahang pinagdikit ang mga noo nila.

Napapikit na rin si Baekgyun, kasabay ng malakas na kabog ng dibdib niya, dahil sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan. _Bakit biglang may ganito? Bakit ang bilis? Bakit agad-agad?_

Nilapit naman ni Sehun ang labi niya sa labi ni Baekhyun, and they once again shared a passionate kiss. Nang maghiwalay ang kanilang nga labi ay nagsalita nang muli si Sehun.

"I won't be bothering you for the whole day, but please make up your mind. I'm gonna ask you the same thing later at midnight, and I would accept your answer, though I'm gonna admit that it will be hard for me to take no as an answer."

 

 

Matapos nilang mag-unpack ay sinamahan na ni Sehun si Baekhyun sa cottage kung saan siya magstay kasama sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Nakarating na rin ang buong barkada na sumabay sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

Mukhang tinupad naman ni Sehun na bigyan si Baekhyun ng space dahil naging abala na ito sa pag-asikaso sa mga bisita. Napansin naman ito ni Jongdae, at nagtaka siya na kung bakit ang di mapaghiwalay na mag-jowang ayaw umamin, as he calls the pair, ay hindi magkasama halos buong araw.

"Okay ka lang ba?", tanong ng best friend niya.

Tumango lang si Baekhyun, his face still showing na malalim ang iniisip niya. Umupo naman si Jongdae sa tabi ni Baekhyun at inilublob din ang mga paa niya sa infinity pool.

"So... is it Chanyeol? Or Sehun?", usually kapag tinatanong ito ni Jongdae ay may mapang-asar na tono pero hindi sa pagkakataon na ito dahil mukhang seryoso ang kausap niya.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun nang tignan niya ang kaibigan niya pero nawala rin ito kaagad. "Both?"

"Ang ganda mo rin talaga eh,” biro ni Jongdae at nagtawanan sila, pero bumalik rin sa seryosong usapan ang dalawa. "So anong problema?"

"Ako? Ako siguro yung problema?", hindi rin sure si Baekhyun, and he definitely needs Jongdae's pieces of advice.

"Oh akala ko ba silang dalawa ang problema?", pagtataka ni Jongdae.

"I mean... naguguluhan ako... hindi dahil sa nahihirapan akong pumili sa kanila ha..." panimula ni Baekhyun.

"So sino na ba talaga?"

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Baekhyun na pinagtaka naman ng kausap. "Hindi ko pa alam. Kaya nga naguguluhan at nalilito ako."

Medyo matagal nag-process sa utak ni Jongdae ang mga sinasabi ni Baekhyun at ang mga nao-observe niya sa tatlo. Baekhyun knows that Jongdae needs some time para maintindihan ang isang situation before he comes up with a wise - which he almost always follows - advice. Oo, maloko at mapagbiro si Jongdae, pero maasahan siya pagdating sa mga ganitong bagay.

Nagsimula nang magsalita si Jongdae, "Nape-pressure ka, and I won't blame you for that. I mean, simulan natin kay Chanyeol..."

Lumingon si Baekhyun sa likod nila para icheck kung may malapit bang maaring makarinig ng usapan nilang mag-best friends. Napangiti nalang siya ng makita ang buong barkada na nagsasaya: Sina Tao at Kris ay nagsusun-bathing, at nagkukuwentuhan at nagtatatawanan naman sina Jongin, Chanyeol at Minseok sa may jacuzzi, habang abala naman sa pagbabarbecue sina Sehun at Kyungsoo.

"Alam naman nating matagal mo na siyang gusto, and as your best friend, alam kong meron pa ring feelings dyan...", itinuro ni Jongdae ang puso ni Baekhyun, "...kahit na iniiwasan mo pa siya. Kilala kita eh. Hindi basta-basta mawawala lahat ng feelings mo for him, because he's just that special, kahit na sobrang nasaktan ka niya in the past, na hanggang ngayon kayong dalawa pa lang ang nakakaalam kung bakit."

Tumatango-tango lang si Baekhyun dahil tama naman ang mga sinasabi ni Jongdae. "So don't close your doors for Chanyeol, I mean, nakikita naman natin kung paanong pinagsisihan na niya yung nagawa niya dati diba? And as far as I can see, mukhang okay naman kayong dalawa, diba?"

"Yeah, we're friends naman. It's not like kaya ko naman siyang iwasan buong buhay namin kasi magkapitbahay lang kami, and halos sabay naman na kami lumaki at tumanda."

Binatukan ng mahina ni Jongdae ang kaibigan "Siya lang ang lumaki, wag kang mangarap dyan. Bansot!"

Nagtawanan naman ang dalawa, at napansin ito ng mga kaibigan nila pero hinayaan din nila dahil kapag nagkasama naman talaga ang dalawa ay puro halakhakan lang sila.

Bumalik na sa topic si Jongdae, "At napepressure ka kasi over the top na yung panunuyo ni Chanyeol, right? I mean yeah we get it that he's apologizing, pero we both know na may feelings na siya for you."

"Yun na nga yung pinagtataka ko. Naiipit ako sa nangyari sa amin ni past Chanyeol at sa biglaang attention na binibigay sa akin ni present Chanyeol."

"Pero ang tagal mo na ‘tong hinintay diba? Yung ikaw naman ang pansinin niya? Finally, hindi ka nalang cameo sa kwento, kasi kwento niyo nang dalawa yung pinapalabas sa movie., sabi ni Jongdae habang nakangiti sa kaibigan. Kahit nahihirapan si Baekhyun sa situation ay masaya na rin si Jongdae para sa kaibigan dahil witness siya kung paano nag-invest ng feelings ang kaibigan niya para kay Chanyeol.

"Oo, aaminin ko naman. Pero... iba na kasi ngayon eh."

"May Sehun na kasi? Yung taong nagbigay sayo ng attention na matagal mo nang hinihingi kay Chanyeol? Ikaw yung priority niya, kaya nahihirapan ka namang i-reject, kung may plano ka mang i-reject. Pero parang wala naman diba?", pag-insist ni Jongdae

Umiling lang si Baekhyun, "Hindi ko talaga alam... Para kasing ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. Kagaya ngayon, kaya hindi kami nalapit sa isa't isa kasi he gave me time to think."

"Think about what?", tanong ni Jongdae habang nakataas ang isang kilay.

"Us. Sehun and I."

Napakamot naman sa ulo si Jongdae at napangisi. "Oh, now I get it. He really should be in a hurry, huh?"

Pagkakataon naman ni Baekhyun na siya ang malito, dahil sa tingin niya ay parang may hindi sinasabi ssa kanya si Jongdae. "What do you mean? May alam ka bang hindi sinasabi sa akin?"

Natigilan naman si Jongdae sa tanong ni Baekhyun. He's just a friend trying to help pero bakit ba kasi ang daldal niya?

"I think I shouldn't be the one telling you this...", panimula ni Jongdae, ngunit naputol ang sasabihin niya ng tawagin silang dalawa ni Sehun para kumain na ng lunch na hinanda nila ni Kyungsoo.

Bago naman sila pumunta ay pinilit ni Baekhyun ang best friend niya na sabihin kung ano man yung hindi niya nabanggit kanina. Hindi nag-give in si Jongdae dahil hindi magiging maganda ang kalalabasan kung malalaman na ngayon ni Baekhyun ang totoo.

"Alam mo best friend kita, kaya hindi mo dapat sa akin malaman. I am not the right person to tell you the details. Malalaman mo rin naman siguro within the day,” at hinila na niya papunta sa hapag-kainan ang kaibigan niya.

 

 

Lumipas ang maghapon na tumatakbo ang isip ni Baekhyun sa mga sinabi ni Jongdae kanina, kahit na busy siya sa pakikipaglaro at pakikisaya sa buong barkada nila.

Noong kinagabihan ay naisipan nilang mag-campfire habang nag-iinuman. Ano pa nga bang magandang gawin with your closest friends sa beach besides fun stories to tell and cold beer to drink?

Habang nag-iinuman ay naisipan ng barkada na maglaro ng spin the bottle. Napagkasunduan ng lahat na pawang safe dares lang ang pwedeng gawin dahil karamihan sa kanila ay couples at hindi na kailangan pa ng mga dares na pwedeng pagsimulan ng gulo, lalo na't lumalalim na ang gabi at lumalakas na ang tama ng alak sa kanilang lahat.

Pinaikot na ni Minseok ang bote at una itong tumapat sa boyfriend niyang si Jongdae, na nasa tabi lang naman niya.

"Truth or dare?", tanong nito habang nakangiti sa kasintahan.

Mabilis namang sumagot si Jongdae ng "Truth."

Akmang nag-isip si Minseok bago siya nagtanong. "Kung yayayain ba kitang magpakasal ngayon, will you say yes?"

Sa sobrang cheesy ng tanong ay inalaska ng buong barkada ang dalawa, lalo na si Minseok na kahit bihira lang magsalita ay siya namang pinaka-romantic sa kanilang lahat.

Hinawakan ni Jongdae ang kamay ng Minseok at sumagot ng "We've talked about this before, diba? Not now, but I will definitely say yes, as always."

At lalong lumakas ang hiyawan at kantsawan nang marinig ng lahat ang sagot ni Jongdae. Narito pa sina Jongin at Kris na tinukso ang dalawa na mag-kiss, na ginawa naman nila, habang nakanta naman ng wedding march sina Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.

Pinaikot naman ni Jongdae ang bote at tumapat ito kay Kyungsoo. Alam ng lahat na mapagbiro talaga si Jongdae at nag-eexpect na medyo mahirap ang tanong na ibibigay nito kung sakali mang Truth ang piliin ni Kyungsoo, at nakaka-challenge naman na dare kung hindi. Pero di rin naman lingid sa pagkakakilala nila kay Kyungsoo na wala itong kahit na anong uurungan.

"Truth or dare?", tanong ni Jongdae habang nakangisi kay Kyungsoo, and as everyone expected, pinili nito ang dare.

"I dare you na maligo ngayon sa beach, with only your trunks on."

Umalma naman kaagad ang boyfriend ni Kyungsoo na si Jongin, "Wait lang akala ko ba safe dares lang?"

"Oh anong masama doon? Hindi naman siya mag-skinny dipping ah..." reason out ni Jongdae, at nag-agree naman ang lahat.

Dahil ayaw mapahiya ni Kyungsoo ay tumayo ito at akmang huhubarin ang shirt nito ng pigilan ito ni Jongin. "Ako na ang gagawa ng dare! Baka sipunin ka pa mahina pa naman baga mo,” pag-aalala nito sa boyfriend niya.

Nagrekalmo naman si Kyungsoo at ang pride niya, "Kaya ko naman! Ten minutes lang naman diba?" tanong nito kay Jongdae na sumang-ayon naman.

Nakalipas ang ilang minuto na nagtatalo at nagpipigilan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo nang mag-suggest si Kris. "Kayong dalawa nalang gumawa ng dare para tapos na. Nasasayang yung gabi oh."

Sumang-ayon naman ang lahat at hinila na lamang ni Kyungsoo si Jongin para maligo sila ng sabay sa dagat kahit na napakalamig ng tubig. "Tara na nga." Napangiti rin naman si Jongin, dahil kahit na ma-pride ang kasintahan niya, ay sobrang cute nito lalo na kapag nacha-challenge siya at mistulang may pinapatunayan.

Habang hinihintay na matapos ang dare nina Kyungsoo at Jongin ay nagpatuloy na ang game ng mga natira sa may bonfire. Dahil wala si Kyungsoo para paiktuin ang bote ay si Jongdae na muli ang nagpaikot nito. Tumapat naman ito kay Sehun.

“Truth or dare?”, tanong ni Jongdae, everyone expecting kung ano na naman ang itatanong or ipapagawa niya. Tumingin ito sa best friend niya, at alam ni Baekhyun na may pinaplano ang kaibigan niya. Jongdae really wouldn’t let this chance pass na asarin ang love life ni Baekhyun.

“Truth,” maiksi pero confident na sagot ni Sehun.

Matagal bago nagsalita si Jongdae, pero nakafocus ang lahat sa tanong na ibabato niya. “Bakit sa tignin mo na dapat mas piliin ka ni Baekhyun over Chanyeol?”

Iba-ibang reactions ang narinig mula sa nag-uumpukang magkakaibigan. Andyan sina Tao at Kris, who found the question entertaining, and also Minseok na nag-side glance sa boyfriend niya, as if asking to take the question back dahil baka magkapersonalan ang dalawa. Pero wala na, natanong na niya, and Sehun should answer.

From Jongdae, Sehun transferred his gaze to Baekhyun na katabi niya lang, na hindi naman makatigin ng deretso sa kanya at kay Chanyeol na nasa tapat nilang dalawa.

“Simple lang. Hindi kasi ako gago na binabalewala yung feelings ni Baekhyun, at pinapahalagahan ko siya more than anyone else,” lumipat naman ang tingin nya kay Chanyeol matapos ang kanyang sagot. Nagpanting ang tainga ni Chanyeol sa narinig, pero sa isang banda ay totoo naman ang mga sinabi ni Sehun. Kahit na malamig ang simoy ng hangin ay naramdaman niya ang pag-init ng dugo niya dahil sa pinaghalong inis kay Sehun at kahihiyan kay Baekhyun.

Hindi na sinundan ni Jongdae ng isa pang tanong dahil biglang naging off ang atmosphere sa palibot ng bonfire. Medyo nagsisi rin siya sa tinanong niya, alam niyang insensitive siya sa part na ‘yun pero mahirap na rin kasi pigilan ang pagbulalas niya ng mga salita kapag lasing na siya. Tinignan siya ni Minseok para sabihing wag nang palalimin pa ang usapan dahil halata naman nila na napikon si Chanyeol sa sagot ni Sehun.

Si Sehun naman ang nagpaikot ng bote at mistulan bang naglalaro ang pagkakataon sa gabing iyon at tumapat ito kay Chanyeol. Sa pagkakataong ito ay natahimik na ang lahat dahil hindi nila alam kung saan pa papunta ang larong ito.

“Truth,” wala pa mang tanong ay sumagot na si Chanyeol, banaag ang pagkaseryoso sa kanyang boses at sa kanyang mukha.

At dahil mabilis sumagot si Chanyeol ay mabilis ring nagtanong si Sehun, as if nakahanda na ang mga tanong nya para dito bago pa man nila napagdesisyunang maglaro. “Paano kung ako nga ang piliin ni Baekhyun?”

“Dude, that’s not for you, nor me, to answer. Si Baekhyun lang ang makakasagot kung sinong pipiliin niya,” natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol, kahit na inis na inis na siya kay Sehun. Ramdam ng lahat ang namumuong tension sa pagitan ng dalawang nag-uusap.

“That’s not what I asked. Just answer the fucking question, bro. Anong gagawin mo? Lulubayan mo ana ba kami? O ipipilit mo pa rin yang sarili mo kay Baekhyun kahit obviously he’s not interested in you like before?”, umiikli na rin ang pasensiya ni Sehun. It’s as if this conversation between him and his friend – and rival – has been long overdue. Alam nilang dalawa na matagal na dapat nila itong pinag-usapan at klinaro ang intentions nilang dalawa kay Baekyhyun, but instead, they got competitive and now they’re in a situation like this, their brotherhood slowly falling apart.

Chanyeol’s hands formed into a fist, convincing himself to calm down and to not punch Sehun straight in the face. “Again, that’s not something for you to say. Teka nga, kayo na ba? Bakit parang sure na sure ka nang ikaw ang pipiliin ni Baekhyun?”

Sehun snickered at Chanyeol, “It’s not your turn to ask.”

“Ah sige.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang bote at pinaikot ito, ngunit ng tumapat ito ka Tao ay ipinilit niya na itapat ito kay Sehun.

“Game. Ako naman magtatanong. Kayo na ba?” medyo napapalakas na ang boses ni Chanyeol, na naging dahilan para bumalik na sina Kyungsoo at Jongin.

“No. Hindi ko pa siya sinasagot,” sagot ni Baekhyun.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol, at ikinaasar ito ni Sehun. “Hindi naman pala kayo eh kung angkinin mo na si Baekhyun…”

“Gago ka kasi.” Bulong ni Sehun.

“Mas gago ka!” sagot ni Chanyeol ng marinig niya si Sehun. Tumayo siya at mistulang lalapit sa kausap, nakakamao pa rin ang isang kamay. Tumayo rin naman kaagad si Sehun, ready to brawl against Chanyeol, pero mabilis na pumagitan sa kanilang dalawa si Baekhyun.

“Pwede ba? Can we please stop this game? Nagkakapersonalan na kayo. This was supposed to be a fun night!”, pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun.

Chanyeol then proceeded to hold Baekhyun’s hand. “No, Baek. Kailangan mo kasing malaman na ginagago ka lang ng lalaking ‘yan!”

“What are you talking about?! Last time I checked ikaw yung nang-gago kay Baekhyun!”, sabi ni Sehun, forcing himself and pointing his finger towards Chanyeol pero kahit na maliit si Baekhyun in terms of body frame ay napigilan siya nito. Tumulong na rin ang iba nilang kasama para di na mapaglapit ang dalawa dahil malamang ay magkakasakitan lang sila, dala na rin ng epekto ng alak at ng mga hinanakit at selos nila sa isa’t isa. Sina Minseok at Kris ang pumigil kay Sehun, habang sina Jongin at Kyungsoo naman kay Chanyeol.

“Ah talaga? Ako lang ang nang-gago kay Baekhyun dati? Nandun ka rin, Sehun, o baka naman kinalimutan mo na nung pinagkwentuhan natin si Baekhyun pati yung pamilya niya. Wag kang magmalinis!” sumbat ni Chanyeol, talking about that time na narinig sila ni Baekhyun sa locker room noong high school pa sila.

Naalala na naman ni Baekhyun ang mga masasakit na salitang narinig niya mula kay Chanyeol, at mistulang nag-flashback ang sakit na naramdaman niya. Tumingin ang mga mata niyang maluha-luha na kay Sehun, at mahinahong nagtanong na, “So kasama ka doon? Sa locker room? You’re one of them…”

It’s as if hindi niya tinatanong si Sehun, and instead pinapa-realize niya ang sarili niya na Sehun’s just like Chanyeol. Wala silang pinagkaiba dahil pareho silang gago.

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. Lately ko nalang din na-realize na ikaw yung pinag-uusapan namin nina Chanyeol nung high school, he never even mentioned your name nung nag-uusap kami so how would I know?”

“But still, you judged me way before even getting to know me. And what’s worse is dinamay niyo pa yung pamilya ko, especially my dead father…”, hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang umiyak dahil nilamon na siya ng sakit na nararamdaman. Nilapitan naman siya para i-comfort nina Tao at Jongdae.

Pilit na inalis ni Sehun ang pagkakahawak sa kanya nina Minseok at Kris, pero hindi niya pa ring magawang makalapit kay Baekhyun. “I’m sorry, Baekhyun. Dapat sinabi ko na sa’yo when I found out…”

“Gago kayong dalawa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. “So ano? Para akong bola? Ano ‘to basketball?! Teka lang, foul na kayong dalawa ha.” Pinilit patawanin ni Baekhyun ang sarili, nakangiti siya pero patuloy pa ring pumapatak ang mga luha niya.

Hindi na nakapagsalita pa ang dalawa dahil sa hiya kay Baekhyun. Nagtanong ulit siya, “So eto na ‘yun? Meron pa ba akong hindi alam? Paki-inform naman ako para hindi na ako nagmumukhang tanga.”

Pagkarinig ng tanong ni Baekhyun ay nagkatinginan ang kanyang mga kasama, na siya namang napansin ni Baekhyun. “So meron pa nga?”

“Sabihin mo na, Sehun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol kay Sehun.

“Teka, paano mo nalaman?”, pagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi na mahalaga kung paano ko nalaman. Patunayan mong di mo nga ginagago si Baekhyun. Wag mo na siyang saktan kagaya ng pananakit ko sa kanya dati,” mahinahong paliwanag ni Chanyeol. Ipinagtaka ni Sehun ang pagpayo ni Chanyeol sa kanya, pero ayaw niyang tuluyan nang magalit sa kanya si Baekhyun.

Sinubukan ni Sehun na magpaliwanag, pero hindi siya makapagsalita. Hindi niya alam kung paano sisimulan, dahil ayaw niyang magtapos kung ano mang meron sa kanila ni Baekhyun.

“So ano na? Nasaktan mo na ako, Sehun, kayo ni Chanyeol…”, tumingin siya sandali kay Chanyeol na hindi rin alam kung paano magrereact sa mga nangyayari, “…so please kung sasaktan mo lang din naman ako, better do it now.”, paghahamon ni Baekhyun, ngunit hindi siya matignan sa mga mata ni Sehun.

“Sehun, sabihin mo na, please…”, sabi ni Tao nang matahimik ang lahat.

Baekhyun stepped back, at tinignan niya ang mga kaibigan niya, at bumulong siya, “Alam niyong lahat?”

Walang nagsasalita sa mga kausap niya kaya inulit ni Baekhyun ang tanong niya, this time rinig na ng lahat dahil lumakas na rin ang boses ni Baekhyun. He was just feeling too much, lalo na’t napatunayan niyang siya lang ang hindi nakakaalam.

“Baek, sinubukan ko namang sabihin sayo kanina, pero… nag-request kasi si Sehun na wag muna naming sabihin sa inyo ni Chanyeol… lalo na sa’yo… kasi…” panimula ni Jongdae.

“Aalis na si Sehun.”, hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol na sabihin ang totoo. “Kaya niya tayo niyaya sa resort na ‘to. Magma-migrate na sila ng pamilya niya sa Canada.”

Mistulang gumuho ang mundo ni Baekhyun nang marinig ang katotohanan mula kay Chanyeol, na kahit na pinigilan niya ang sarili ay patuloy pa rin ang pagtulo ng mga luha niya. Tumingin siya kay Sehun, na hindi naman kinaya na makitang ganoong nasaktan si Baekhyun, “Aalis ka? Tapos wala kang balak sabihin sa akin?

Umiling naman si Sehun, “No, it’s not like that, Baekhyun…”

“So ano? Masaya tayo ngayon, tapos bukas wala ka na, iniwan mo na kami… _ako_ … ganoon nalang ‘yun?” tanong ni Baekhyun kay Sehun, na ngayon ay nangingilid na rin ang luha sa kanyang mga mata.

Nang hindi pa rin makasagot si Sehun, patuloy na nagtanong si Baekhyun dahil naguguluhan na siya at gusto niyang liwanagin ang lahat. “Kaya ba tinatanong mo ako kanina nung papunta tayo dito? Paano pala kung sumagot ako ng oo? Eh iiwan mo rin naman pala ako.” Baekhyun laughed a sarcastic one though his tears kept on falling.

Wala nang nagtangka pang magsalita sa kanilang lahat dahil papunta na sa hysterical si Baekhyun. Naghahalu-halo na ang mga emotions at thoughts niya na hindi na siya sigurado kung ang ulo ba niya o ang puso niya ang nasakit. Hindi na alam ni Baekhyun ang mga pwede niyang masabi kaya naman tumalikod na siya at naglakad papalayo.

Hinabol naman siya kaagad ni Sehun, “Baekhyun, please… _don’t leave_ …”

Nang pigilan siya ni Sehun sa pag-alis at hinawakan ang kamay niya, sinampal siya ni Baekhyun pagkaharap nito. Ikinagulat ito ng mga nakakita pero inexpect na ito ni Sehun. “Di ba dapat ako magsabi niyan sayo? But I guess kahit ano naming sabihin ko, hindi na kita mapipigilan. Wala ka ngang balak sabihin di’ba? So please, Sehun, as early as now layuan na natin ang isa’t isa.”

Nang alisin ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya mula sa pagkakahawak ni Sehun, ay sabay namang pumatak ang mga luha ni Sehun. _This is it, I guess. This is the answer that an asshole like me deserves…_

Patuloy lang naglakad si Baekhyun palayo sa mga kaibigan niya at papunta sa kwarto nila nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Walang nagtangkang sumunod sa kanya bukod kay Chanyeol.

Bago pa man makapasok sa loob ng kwarto si Baekhyun ay naabutan siya ni Chanyeol.

“Baekhyun, we’re sorry. I’m sorry…”, sabi ni Chanyeol kahit na hindi siya sure kung ano ba ang eksaktong dahilan kung bakit siya nahingi ng tawad kay Baekhyun – kung dahil ba sa naungkat na kasalanan niya rito noong high school sila, o kung dahil ba sa pagsabi niya ng katotohanan na siya namang naging dahilan ng pagkakaroon ng hindi pagkakaintindihan nina Baekhyun at Sehun.

Pinahid ni Baekhyun ang mga luha niya at dahan-dahang humarap kay Chanyeol. Nang makita ni Chanyeol ang lagay ni Baekhyun ngayon, kung paanong unti-unti nang namamaga ang mga mata niya at namumula na ang ilong sa kakaiyak, dagdag pa siguro ang bigat ng nararamdaman niya, ay wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol kundi hilahin siya papalapit sa kanya para yakapin ng mahigpit.

Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol at patuloy nalang na umiyak si Baekhyun habang nakasandal ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. Hindi na alintana ni Chanyeol na nababasa ng mga luha ni Baekhyun ang shirt niya dahil gusto niya lang na damayan ang taong pinakamahalaga sa buhay niya ngayon.

Ayaw sanang nakikita siya ni Chanyeol ng ganito, pero kailangan ni Baekhyun ng karamay lalo na ngayon na feeling niya lahat sila pinagkaisahan siya. “Bakit ang gago niyo? _Bakit ang gago mo?”_

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Chanyeol, dahil gusto niya lang pakinggan ang mga sasabihin ni Baekhyun.

“Deserve ko ba ‘to? Hindi ba ako kamahal-mahal? Kagagu-gago lang siguro ako,” patuloy na reklamo ni Baekhyun habang di na rin niya namalayan na kumapit na rin ang mga kamay niya sa likod ni Chanyeol.

Lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Chanyeol sa kababata. “You don’t deserve this Baekhyun. Don’t blame yourself. Kasalanan ko lahat ‘to…”

Nang puro hikbi lang ang narinig niya kay Baekhyun ay nagpatuloy na si Chanyeol sa sinasabi niya, “Kung hindi ko lang sana pinilit ang sarili ko sayo, eh di sana matagal nang kayo ni Sehun. Your relationship should have been built and strong by now, na kahit umalis siya, magiging okay lang sayo. Hindi ka sana nasasaktan ng ganito…”

Baekhyun pulled himself from Chanyeol’s hug and looked at him straight in the eyes. “Pero bakit nga ba Chanyeol? _Bakit ngayon lang?_ Kung kalian naman dumating si Sehun…” natigilan si Baekhyun, “…pero iiwan niya din naman pala ako…”

“But I’m here, Baekyun,”, sabi ni Chanyeol nang hawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun, “…hindi ako aalis sa tabi mo.”

“Pero matagal ka nang umalis sa tabi ko, kahit na magkapitbahay tayo, ever since narinig ko kayo sa locker room…”

“No, ikaw yung umalis simula ng iwasan mo ako,” pliwanag naman ni Chanyeol, “…but I’m not blaming you, dahil kasalanan ko naman talaga. You have all thee right na magalit at kamuhian ako. I went overboard dahil sa inis ko sa’yo dati, at pauli-ulit akong hihingi ng tawad sa’yo hanggang sa makabawi ako.”

Matagal silang nagtitigan. Walang mga salitang binabanggit pero malinaw sa kanilang dalawa na ito na ang closure na matagal na nilang hinihintay, na finally, makakaget over na silang dalawa sa mga nangyari sa past, at umaasa si Chanyeol na sana ito na ang simula ng panibagong chapter ng kwento nila ni Baekhyun, or rather continuation.

Alam ni Chanyeol na hindi siya dapat mag-take advantage sa pagiging vulnerable ngayon ni Baekhyun, lalo na’t para bang nasampal siya ng dalawang beses ng katotohanan matapos malamang kasali si Sehun sa mga taong lumait sa kanya noong high school, at malamang aalis siya at iiwan din naman pala siya kung kailan namang nahuhulog na ang loob ni Baekhyun sa kanya. Gusto niyang tanungin kung totoo nga bang si Sehun dapat ang pipiliin niya, pero hindi na niya tinanong dahil ayaw niyang mas mahirapan pa si Baekhyun.

Kaya sa pananahimik niya ay unti-unti niyang nilapit ang mukha niya kay Baekhyun, kahit na pinipigilan niya ang sarili niya. Pinakiramdaman ni Chanyeol ang magiging reaction ni Baekhyun, at nang mapansin niyang hindi ito umiwas ay hinalikan niya ang mga labi nito. It was a short kiss, lalo na’t nasasaktan pa rin si Baekhyun sa mga nalaman niya ngayong gabi, but it was enough for Chanyeol that Baekhyun didn’t push him away.

At that moment, when their lips were sealed on each other, Baekhyun somehow felt relief from all the chaos happening inside his mind, especially his heart. Oo, masakit pa rin na malaman niya ang katotohanan, pero hindi na kaya pang manlaban at magpakatatag ni Baekhyun. He definitely needs someone right now, and he’s kind of glad that it was Chanyeol comforting him. He can never say na bumalik na totally ang lahat ng feelings niya kay Chanyeol just from a single kiss, as much as he can also never say na nawala na talaga ang lahat ng feelings na ininvest niya kay Sehun. He felt kind of bad nang sumagi sa isip niya si Sehun while he and Chanyeol were kissing. Pinaalala na naman niya sa sarili niya na nagmukha siyang tanga, pero hindi niya pa rin makuhang magalit ng tuluyan at lubusan kina Chanyeol at Sehun dahil inaamin naman niya sa sarili niya na special silang dalawa.

Nang maghiwalay ang kanilang mga labi ay niyakap muli ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun, “Everything will be fine, Baekhyun. I will always be here by your side. _Always._ ”

 

 

Kinaumagahan ay hindi na sumabay sa mga kaibigan niya si Baekhyun upang kumain ng breakfast. Hinanap siya ng iba nilang kasama, lalo na si Sehun at Chanyeol, at in-inform naman sila nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo na tulog pa si Baekhyun at di nalang nila insitorbo at ginising pa. Alam naman ng lahat ang dahilan kung bakit di na sumabay si Baekhyun, at kumain nalang sila ng tahimik.

Matapos ng almusal ay naghanda na sila para umalis. Pagpasok nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo ay nakahanda na ang mga gamit ni Baekhyun, at nginitian lang sila nito. Gusto nilang kausapin si Baekhyun pero kilala nila ang kaibigan. Magiging okay din siya as time goes by, and lalapit naman si Baekhyun sa kanila kung may kailangan siya. Gusto lang din nila bigyan muna ng space ang kaibigan dahil kahit papaano ay guilty rin sila dahil sumang-ayon sila sa request ni Sehun na wag sabihin na kaya siya nagyaya ng summer outing ay dahil aalis na siya.

Hindi umimik si Baekhyun nang lumabas siya ng kwarto, at di na rin siya nag-react na siya nalang ang hinihintay bago sila umalis. Ngumiti lang siya sa mga kaibigan dahil ayaw naman niyang maging dahilan muli ng drama, lalo na’t pauwi na silang lahat.

Dahil nga sinabi ni Baekhyun na sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol siya sasabay pauwi, doon na niya pinalagay ang mga gamit niya. Ayaw naman niyang hindi tumupad sa usapan nila kahapon. Kinuha naman ni Chanyeol ang bag mula kay Baekhyun at ginulo ng bahagya ang buhok nito, just to check on him if he’s okay, at natuwa naman siya nang makitang ngumiti si Baekhyun, kahit na nahalata nito na malungkot pa rin ang mga mata nito.

Bago sumakay si Baekhyun sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol ay lumapit sa kanya si Sehun, na hinawakan naman ang kamay niya. In-expect ni Sehin na tatanggalin ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya, pero natuwa siya nang hindi ito umiwas.

“Can we talk?”, tanong ni Sehun, his apologizing eyes now looking at Baekhyun, asking for forgiveness.

Tumango lang naman si Baekhyun. Nang nag-agree si Baekhyun ay tinignan ni Sehun si Chanyeol, para bang nagpapaalam kung pwede niyang kausapin ang taong labis niyang nasaktan. Tumango at ngumiti lang si Chanyeol. Nakasakay na ang iba nilang mga kaibigan pero iniwang bukas ni Chanyeol ang pinto ng sasakyan niya, hinihintay at tinatanaw ang dalawa dahil niyaya ni Sehun na maglakad na muna ng saglit sila ni Baekhyun sa beach para makapag-usap.

Habang nahakbang sa buhangin ay nakayuko lamang si Sehun. Si Baekhyun naman ay sinusulit ang magandang view ng sunrise sa beach. Tahimik lamang silang dalawa ng biglang hawakang muli ni Sehun ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

“I am so sorry, Baekhyun…”, nakatingin siya kay Baekhyun, at tinignan naman siya nito. Natigilan siya sa sasabihin niya dahil gusto niyang tandaan ang huling image ni Baekhyun na makikita niya sa personal. This picture-perfect Baekhyun, this picture-perfect moment of them together, that he thinks will just be a bittersweet memory for the both of them.

“… natakot akong mawala ka by my side, kaya hindi ko sinabi na aalis na ako. I should have known better.”

Mahinahon namang nagsalita si Baekhyun, na malayung-malayo sa emotional self niya kagabi. “So balak mo lang akong iwan sa ere? I-ghost? Kung hindi pa nalaman ni Chanyeol, wala ba kayong balak sabihin sa akin?”

Umiling lamang si Sehun, “No. Sasabihin ko rin naman, naunahan lang ako ng pagkakataon. I should have told you earlier para rin hindi na kita ma-lead into certain assumptions. But do know that everything that we had are real. It’s just that…”

Hinintay ni Baekhyun na magpatuloy si Sehun sa explanation niya. “…natatakot akong mawala ka sa akin, and I’ve been a coward. I am a coward. Sa hindi ko pa pagsabi sayo at pagtago ng lahat sayo, mas lalo ka pa yatang napalayo sa akin. And I think I deserve that.”

“Kilala mo naman ako diba? Mapapatawad naman kita, Sehun…” humarap na si Baekhyun sa kausap at hinawakan ang pisngi nito. “…but I need time. And distance na rin siguro. Trust me that you leaving will be better for the both of us. Everything went fast that we now ended in a train wreck, kaya naman we wil be needing the distance to heal ourselves from all the pain.”

Tumango naman si Sehun dahil naiintindihan niya naman where Baekhyun is coming from. Totoo naman, na sinaktan niya si Baekhyun mula ng pag-usapan nila ito sa locker room noong high school, kahit na hindi niya sinasadya, at sinaktan niya ulit ito ng hindi sabihin ang katotohanan na kilala na niya si Baekhyun from the very beginning, at lalo na ngayong iiwan na niya ito.

“Pagkatapos bang lumipas ang oras, at umiksi muli ang distance between us, may pag-asa pa rin ba tayong dalawa, Baek?”, tanong ni Sehun.

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun, kahit na may lungkot sa mga mata niya. Umiling siya ng bahagya, “I really don’t know, Sehun. I can’t give you a concrete answer now. Maybe this isn’t the right time for us, but you will always have a special place in my heart. Or maybe, we’re just not the right person for each other…”

Hinawakan naman ni Sehun ang kamay ni Baekhyun na nasa pisngi niya, feeling the warmth and tenderness of Baekhyun’s palm on his skin. “…na siguro, pinagtagpo lang tayo para may matutunan tayo so that we’ll both be better individuals. Para maging ready na rin tayo when the right person for us comes.”

Napapikit nalang si Sehun, at sabay namang pumatak ang mga luha nito. Agad naman itong pinunasan ni Baekhyun, tumingkayad para halikan ang noo ni Sehun.

Nang buksan ni Sehun ang kanyang mga mata, nakita niya ang malungkot na expression ni Baekhyun. Ayaw naman niyang malungkot na Baekhyun ang huling makikita niya, dahil pagkaalis niya sa resort ay dederetso na siya sa airport at hinihintay na siya ng parents niya.

Sehun’s fingers guided Baekhyun’s lips into a smile. “I don’t want to be the reason for you to be sad again. Tangap ko naman, Baekhyun. And I will forever be sorry for what we did… what I did… It’s just that, sure na akong ikaw na, eh. Hindi lang siguro tayo binigyan ng pagkakataon.”

Niyakap siya ng mahigpit ni Sehun. “Just promise me one thing, Sehun.”

Niyakap rin siya pabalik ni Sehun, “Ano yun? Anything for you, Baekhyun.”

“Just always choose to be happy kapag nakilala mo na yung right person for you, and I’m gonna do the same thing. At sana, we can still be friends after mangyari lahat ‘to.”

Sehun smiled a bittersweet one, “You don’t have to look that far para sa right person for you, Baekhyun. You just have to open your heart to him once again.”

Hindi na sila nagsalita pang dalawa at sinulit nalang ang huling moment na magkasama sila.

 

 

 

[End of Summer Vacation]

 

Matapos ang outing ng barkada nila ay nagbakasyon na muna si Baekhyun sa probinsya nila. He decided that it was about time to have time for himself, to attain peace of mind, and be free from all the worries na iniwan niya. This time, siya na muna. _Ako muna._

Masaya naman si Baekhyun kasama ang Lolo at Lola niya sa probinsya. Tumutulong siya sa mga gawaing bahay sa umaga, at nakikipaglaro naman sa mga bata sa labas tuwing hapon. Kapag gabi na ay nagbabasa na lamang siya ng mga lumang libro na collection ng Lolo niya. All of this dahil iniwan niya sa bahay nila sa city ang laptop at phone niya, dahil ayaw niya ng kahit anong distractions.

Isang umaga, kakagaling lang ni Baekhyun sa pamamalengke at nang makababa siya ng tricycle sa tapat ng bahay nila ay nakita niya na nagwawalis ang Lolo niya ng bakuran nila at nagsasampay naman ang mga nilabhang damit ang lola niya.

“Oh apo, akin na ‘yang pinamili mo.” Sabi ng Lolo niya nang matapos magwalis at kuhanin ang isang basket na dala ni Baekhyun.

Tumanggi si Baekhyun at pilit na kinuha ang basket, “Nako, Lolo. Ako na po ang magpapasok nito sa loob. Magpahinga nalang po muna kayo.”

Natawa naman ang kanyang Lola, “Wag mo alalahanin ‘yang Lolo mo. Mas malakas pa yan sa bagong gising na kalabaw.”

“Sige na, apo. May naghihintay nga pala sayo sa loob. Pinatuloy ko na sa kwarto mo kasi may gagawin daw siya.”

Laking gulat naman ni Baekhyun, “Po? Bakit po sa kwarto ko?”

“Hindi naman siya magnanakaw, apo. Tsaka kilala namin siya ng Lolo mo,” paliwanag ng lola niya.

“Sino po bang dumating? Si Mama po ba?”, pagtataka ni Baekhyun.

“Yung batang may malaking tainga na lagi mong kinukwento dati… ano nga bang pangalan noon?”, tanong ng Lolo niya na may mapang-alaskang ngiti.

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Baekhyun, “Si Chanyeol po?!”

Hindi na hinintay ni Baekhyun na makasagot ang Lolo at Lola niya dahil alam naman niya kung sino ang tinutukoy ng mga ito. Kumaripas na siya patakbo at umakyat sa kwarto niya.

Bago niya buksan ang pinto ay siniguro muna niya na maayos ang sarili niya, at nang buksan na nga niya ito ay nakita niya ang isang matangkad na lalaki na nakasampa sa kama niya at may ikinakabit sa kanyang kisame.

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa nang buksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto. “What are you doing here?”

Umupo na lamang si Chanyeol sa kama at tinawag si Baekhyun para umupo sa tabi niya. Sumunod naman si Baekhyun, making sure na hindi sila masyadong magkadikit. Buti nalang ay bukas ang mga binatana sa kwarto ni Baekhyun dahil pinagpapawisan siya, at hindi siya sigurado sa dahilan kung dahil ba sa pagtakbo niya o dahil nandito si Chanyeol sa harap niya.

Napakamot naman si Chanyeol ng ulo niya. “I was gonna surprise you sana eh, kaso naabutan mo ako.”

“Para saan naman? Di ko naman birthday diba?”

Napangiti naman si Chanyeol, dahil ang inaasahan niya ay malayo pa rin ang loob ni Baekhyun sa kanya, ngunit parang ang gaan ng atmosphere nilang dalawa. “Hindi nga… Uhmm… I’m here to say sorry…”

Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kamay ni Baekhyun, “Alam kong I’ve been immature noong high school pa tayong dalawa… and I’ve been an asshole na humahadlang sa inyo ni Sehun noon…”

Humigpit naman ang hawak ni Baekhyun sa mga kamay ni Chanyeol at umiling ito. “You don’t have to apologize anymore, kahit na nasaktan mo talaga ako. Matagal na kitang pinatawad, Chanyeol. Hindi ko naman kayang magalit sayo forever. _We’re good_.”

Napatingin naman si Baekhyun sa mga nakasabit na paper crane mobiles sa kisame ng kwarto niya. Dahil siya ang may gawa ng mga origami na ‘yun ay na-recognize agad ito ni Baekhyun. “Wait… pinasunog ko na ‘to dati kay Mama ah…”

Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol, hindi pa rin binibitawan ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun. “I know… pero tinapon lang yan ni Tita sa basurahan, at kinuha ko ng makita ko.”

Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, “So nabasa mo na lahat-lahat?”

Tumango naman si Chanyeol at namula ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun dahil sa kahihiyan. “Wag kang mahiya, Baek. Ang cute nga eh.”

Hinampas naman ni Baekhyun ang balikat ni Chanyeol ng pabiro. “Bata pa tayo nung sinulat ko yang mga yan ha. Kaya don’t feel so entitled, Chanyeol Park.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol, pero naging seryoso ang expression nito at kinausap muli si Baekhyun. “Pero hindi mo natapos yung isang libong paper cranes para sa wish mo… dahil sa akin…dahil sa ex kong si Irene… dahil sa locker room…”

Naging seryoso na rin ang expression ni Baekhyun, pero pinilit nitong ngumiti dahil ayaw niyang sisihin ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya. “It was just a stupid legend, Chanyeol…”

Umiling naman si Chanyeol. “No, kasalanan ko naman talaga lahat. I took you for granted and looked for affection sa iba, kay Irene, while all along nandiyan ka lang pala sa tabi ko and all I have to do is pay attention. Simpleng bagay pero hindi ko nagawa. We could have been happy from the start, but my actions have lead us to this.”

“It’s okay, Chanyeol. Don’t be so hard on yourself. After all, wala namang saysay na kung makumpleto ko yung one thousand paper cranes. I mean…”

Tinuro ni Chanyeol ang mga nakasabit na paper cranes sa kisame ng kwarto ni Baekhyun. “It may not be true, pero ayokong mabalewala lahat ng effort at time na ginugol mo para sa akin, Baekhyun…”

Nakatingin lang din si Baekhyun sa mga paper cranes na nakasabit, at kay Chanyeol na nagpatuloy sa pagsasalita, “…kaya nakikita mo ba yang mga blue paper cranes na nakasabit?”

“Yeah… I’ve never used blue paper para sa mga letters.”, naaalala ni Baekhyun.

Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol at ngumiti, “Those are my paper cranes. I’ve started writing reasons why I love you, Baekhyun. I’m on my fifty second letter, and I know I still have a long way to go para makumpleto ang isang libong paper cranes.”

“Ano naming hihilingin mo ‘pag nakumpleto mo na?”

Umiling lang si Chanyeol, “Nope, Baekhyun. Hindi ako hihiling. I started writing letters para macompensate yung efforts mo para ikaw naman ang makapag-wish. I know, it’s not really that hard, but I want to show you how I deeply regret everything, and how I’m willing to make things right para sa ating dalawa.”

Natuwa si Baekhyun sa mga narinig, na para bang bumalik ulit sila sa pagkabata ni Chanyeol at nabalewala lahat ng sakit na naramdaman niya, dahil finally naging okay na ulit sila ng taong pinakamahalaga sa kanya, kahit anong deny pa niya dahil si Chanyeol talaga ang mahal niya at natakpan lang ng sakit at galit ang totoong sinisigaw ng puso nya noon pa man.

Niyakap nito si Chanyeol ng mahigpit, at napangiti naman si Chanyeol na niyakap rin siya pabalik. “Thank you, Chanyeol.”

Matagal-tagal rin silang nagyakapan, na para bang ito na ang pinakahihintay nilang real closure sa kung ano mang nangyari sa nakaraan, at panibagong simula naman nilang dalawa sa kasalukuyan. Sa hinaba-haba man ng panahong lumipas at sa dami ng mga mapapait na pangyayari, finally, they were in each other’s arms, holding each other dearly kahit na marami pang pwedeng patunayan at linawin na mga bagay-bagay. Despite that unclarity between them, alam nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun na they will both exert effort and appreciate one another for the purpose of rekindling their friendship, and maybe taking their relationship to another level. What matters most now para sa kanilang dalawa ay masaya sila, at gagawin nila ang lahat para maayos ang mga pagkakamali at mapunan ang mga pagkukulang nila sa isa’t isa.

“Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Bumaba na kayo diyan at mag-almusal na tayo!”, tawag ng Lola ni Baekhyun.

Naghiwalay na ang dalawa at tumayo na si Baekhyun para buksan ang pinto ng kwarto niya at yayain si Chanyeol para mag-almusal.

“Chanyeol, tara na?”, pag-anyaya nito.

Ngumiti naman si Chanyeol, ang ngiting matagal na hindi nakita ni Baekhyun, at lumapit na ito sa kapitbahay at kababata.

Hawak ang kamay ni Baekhyun ay bumaba na silang dalawa.

“Tara.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
